


Never Like This

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just you and me now, sweetheart.” He whispered, kissing her shoulder. Jolts surged through her body from his mouth and the sudden name-calling. “That was you outside this room. We’re not anybody anymore. If you want to be my dirty little whore you can be. If you want me to love every single inch of you, I will do just that. If you just want me to use you, take you however I wish, I can. The door is locked, we can do whatever you want to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katrina opened the door and went inside, her anxiety only increasing as she stepped into Harry’s hotel room, flinching when she heard the door shut. She really did this. She really came to his hotel room. Harry told her to come to his hotel room to do…what? To talk? Make out some more? To fuck? Katrina ran to the bathroom, looking around and seeing towels and a pair of underwear on the bathroom floor. She shook her head at how messy he was, a bit relieved that it was men’s underwear. Katrina hated to admit it but she got a little bit jealous at first when she thought the underwear belonged to a woman. The first night getting to know Harry and she already wanted him for her. She turned the faucet on bringing her hand under the cold, soothing water. She leaned down and splashed a bit of water on her face, bringing her hands to her neck.

"Relax. He’s just a guy. Harry is no different from the others. Nothing is going to come out of it." Katrina whispered to herself, grabbing a dry, clean tower then softly patting her face with it. Once she dried her face clean, she pressed her fingers to her lips. Katrina could still taste his lips on hers. She ran her fingers across her swollen mouth, biting her bottom lip as she remembered how Harry made her feel not even half an hour ago.

Harry was with Nick all night and Katrina was with Alexa. Harry and Katrina never met each other until tonight when both of their friends left them outside alone. Both of them were buzzing, revealing so much. Harry admitted that although he loved being in One Direction he was beginning to feel tired and stressed. Katrina admitted that she couldn’t attach to herself to anyone. She grew tired of people too quick and she fucking hated it. She had met his gaze when she made her confession and the way he looked at her no man has ever done. Katrina forgot her inhibitions and crashed her lips against him and now she was here in his hotel.

Katrina made her way to his closet, feeling guilty that she was snooping around. It wasn’t like she was going to steal anything; she just wanted to have a peek. Her hands ran through his clothes, the soft fabric feeling amazing in between her fingers. She looked down at the floor, eyeing his collection of boots. Some were worn out and some looked like they cost more than her apartment alone. She laughed thinking how his style ranged from a millionaire to a college student with millions of loans to pay.

“Shit.” She whispered. Katrina froze when she heard the door click open. She squealed like a little girl as she ran to the bed. She sat on the side of the bed, facing away from the door. She made sure her peripheral vision let her watch him open the door. Katrina felt butterflies in her stomach as Harry opened the door excruciatingly slow.

Katrina couldn’t help but steal a glance at Harry. She only looked at him for a second before turning away but she noticed something in his hand. It looked like a tie or a scarf. She didn’t want to turn around to find out, she was just too damn nervous.

“Hi, Kat.” He said in the most innocent of ways. Katrina thought he was selling bibles.

“Hi.” She softly whispered back, looking down at her fidgeting hands. “So.” Katrina glanced at Harry, his dimples going in so deep she had to keep herself from licking them.

“It’s quite nice, innit? The room, I mean” He chuckled, his eyes roaming the room focused more on the bed than the rest. His eyes looked playful and dark at the same time as he said, “I want you to do something for me.” Katrina nodded. “I would like for you to stand up and face the bed for me.” He ordered softly. And she did. Her eyes focused on the bed as she moved the end of it, facing it. She bit her lip from the anticipation, slowly turning around to watch what Harry what he was doing. He saw her look and playfully scolded her, gesturing her to turn around. He stayed quiet for only a minute until he said, “Take my coat off.” Her back stiffened, quickly turning around before Harry arched an eyebrow.

“Don’t turn around,” Harry warned gently, curling his finger around motioning for her to go back to her position, “Just take your coat off for me.” She obeyed and brought her hands to the coat, quickly unbuttoning the jacket. She let his coat slide off her arms slowly, feeling his breath on her now bare shoulders getting heavier as soon as she heard the coat fall down to the ground.

“Thank you.” He said, barely above a whisper.

“Do you trust me?” He asked. She surprised herself at how fast she nodded, how fast she trusted him. No hesitations. “Good.” He whispered as he tied a scarf across her eyes.

“What are you doing, Harry?” She asked nervously biting her lip. Although she liked fucking in the dark rather than the lights on she’s never been blindfolded. Not that she liked to watch the guys finish off but she would really to keep her sight available.

“Who are you?” He asked, his front getting closer to my back.

“What?” She asked, her throat feeling dry. Is this how he gets the girls riled up before taking them to bed. Trying to figure out their name?

“Who are you?” He whispered in her ear. Katrina thought this was his way of teasing her so she felt as if she had to tease back.

“I’m your dirty little-“ She began saying before Harry cut her off.

“No.” He leaned away from her, “Who are you, what’s your name?”

Her eyebrows creased together, puzzled at his question. Did he really forget or? He cleared her throat, making her jump at the sudden noise.

“Ka-Katrina.” She stuttered, a bit frustrated that he was doing this. He could have already been done fucking her, Katrina already out the door. He didn’t have to do this.

“What do you like to do for fun?” He whispered behind her, his fingertips lightly brushing her hair back.

She answered his questions. She told him she liked to swim, she played in a softball league on the weekends and drinking was something she enjoyed as well. Katrina thought his little game was over but out came his questions and out came her answers.

What are the names of your parents? What are your hopes and dreams? What do you do for a living? Do you enjoy your work? What books do you like to read?

“What is this about?” She asked, feeling aggravated.

“It’s just you and me now, sweetheart.” He whispered, kissing her shoulder. Jolts surged through her body from his mouth and the sudden name-calling. “That was you outside this room. We’re not anybody anymore. If you want to be my dirty little whore you can be. If you want me to love every single inch of you, I will do just that. If you just want me to use you, take you however I wish, I can. The door is locked, we can do whatever you want to do.”

His hands moved to the cut outs across her waist, his fingers tracing random shapes on Katrina’s bare skin slowly moving his hands to the beginning of the zipper. He unzipped the dress(^), pulling the straps off her shoulders then peeling off the dress off. She stiffened as she felt her dress falling to the floor, leaving her only in her simple black bra and panties (^).

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He whispered, his breath ticking her neck, “How are you real?” It was difficult for Katrina to be in this situation even if she was blindfolded and facing away from him. Guys never really cared about making her feel like this. Like she was a goddess. It should have made her feel a lot better but her anxiety and apprehension didn’t subside, it only increased.

“Can you please tell me what you’re doing?” She was too scared to turn around, “I don’t know how to do this and it’s getting me nervous.” His hands went to my back again, his fingers lightly coming up to my neck. This wasn’t her. She was usually the dominant during sex telling the guys what she wants. But Harry…was already different. Better, even. He made her want to run into the bathroom and lock herself inside and get on her knees taking all of him in her mouth at the same time.

“Do you know why you haven’t been fucked?” Harry gripped her hair tugging it slightly so her head rested on his shoulder, pressing a kiss on the side of Katrina’s neck. She couldn’t hold back the shiver running through her body as he continued, “You’re scared you’re going to feel. You think fucking is just a physical thing. It’s so much more than that, Katrina. Sex, making love, fucking, shagging whatever you want to call it. It’s more than just bodies touching; you connect with the person inside and out. You feel what they feel. You taste what they taste. There are no decisions, no choices, nothing but absolute fucking pleasure,” He blew in her ear biting her earlobe, “That’s what the blindfold is for, so you can feel everything without hesitations.”

“Don’t think, just feel what I’m about to give you. Are you okay with that, sweetheart?” He asked. His voice sounded like how silk felt. It was so smooth, so soft. Maybe it was the trance he put her in but Katrina nodded her head, trusting him for the night. Only the night.

“Okay.” She said, her confidence emerging again.

Katrina sucked in a breath when she felt Harry’s hands turning her around and softly pushing her down on the bed, carrying her up until her head hit the pillow. He licked her lips with his tongue and all she could do was reach for his face with her hands, cupping them behind his neck. A small moan escaped from Katrina’s lips and Harry took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth moving it against hers.

Katrina’s arms moved down to his hips, her hands grazing his chest underneath his shirt. He shivered from her cold hands, goose bumps surfacing. Harry’s body pressed into Katrina’s, his lips tailing down to her collarbone. She arched into him, her breasts pressing against his hard chest.

“Your lips are the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted,” He whispered licking at my collarbone, “I wanna taste you everywhere.”

She stiffened when she felt his soft, long hands wrapping around her wrists, bringing them above Katrina’s head, “Harry, what are you doing?” She asked, the wariness resurfacing.

“Trust me, sweetheart.” She felt him move up to her arms, his lips pressing wet kisses on one wrist doing the same to the other than continuing onto her shoulder.

“Please, Harry.” She moaned, his mouth sucking on her wrist again, “Stop teasing me,” She knew he was right about the blindfold. Without the blindfold she wouldn’t be say, “Touch me, please.”

He never responded, she only felt the bed shift as if he was moving around her. His hands rested on her neck then running down until his hands curved the under her covered breasts, purposely avoiding the sensitive areas.

“Does this open in the front?” He asked softly, touching the opening front of the bra.

I nodded and mumbled, “Mhm. There’s a clasp in the-”

His fingers snapped her bra open, his hands finally laying on her breasts, Katrina’s nipples hardening in his touch. She gasped as she felt Harry lick the hard tip and, sucking and pulling on it softly. He licked, sucked, and bit over one breast while his hand played with the other making Katrina overwhelmed with that much pleasure he was giving her. She didn’t expect it but-holy shit- she was beginning to love it.

“How does that feel?” Harry asked playfully as his tongue dipped in between her breasts.

“So good,” She gasped, breathing out, “Please keep going, please.”

Katrina was awarded with sudden flicks of his tongue on her nipples, sending shocks throughout her body, her lips making noises she’s never heard her say. She brought her hands down to Harry’s hair, wrapping her fingers around his tangled hair. His hands were pleasingly getting rougher on her, pushing Katrina’s breasts together so he could lick the tips at the same time making her let out a cry of satisfaction. Katrina arched her back, pushing her breasts harder into her mouth Harry biting and pulling her already bruised nipples.

He stopped the delicious torment, his mouth moving down her torso, dipping his tongue into her belly button, her breathing getting heavier. His lips moved further down hands parting her legs to gain better access between her thighs. His fingers curled around her underwear and his hands stilled. She lifted her hips up to help him remove her panties but he pushed her back down. Harry’s hand curled around her panties again and ripped them off completely. Katrina gasped loudly, sitting straight up feeling completely out of her comfort zone.

Katrina brought a hand to her through taken back by the sudden action, whispering, “Yes.” Her hands tried to look for Harry’s face in front of her. She could feel his presence so close to her but he hadn’t touched her since he ripped her panties off. She felt as if he was watching her come apart, not knowing what was going on. The room got so quiet her ears started ringing.

“I bet you taste even sweeter here,” He said barely above a whisper, his arms circling around Katrina’s legs and pulling her to the end of the bed. Her hands gripped the silk sheets as he brought his mouth down on her licking slow, too slow for her to keep sane. Katrina brought her fingers to her mouth, biting to keep from screaming out her other hand moving to his broad shoulder.

“Yes, please,” Katrina muffled by her fingers in between her lips falling back down on the bed, “Shit, Harry. Please don’t stop.”

She brought her hands to his hair tugging on it then pushing him even closer to her. Harry’s tongue flicked her clit fast enough to make her scream so loudly she was sure people next to his room must have heard her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming then let out a loud whimper when Harry pulled away.

“Please don’t st-Oh my God, yes.” He began to blow on her clit, the cool air making her spasm in pleasure. She knew it wasn’t long before her orgasm began. If he put her mouth on her one more time she would lose it.

“Please Harry, just a little bit more and I’ll come, please I only need a little more.” Katrina begged over and over.

“If you were expecting little,” He stopped, kissing her inner thigh, “Then you’re going to be extremely disappointed, lovely.” He brought his mouth down to her core again, blowing on her clit then sucking on it, pulling it and flicking again. Katrina started to make quick little gasps as she pulled on her breasts. It was coming. She can feel the build up in her stomach.

“Fuck, yes, yes, Ha—I’m going to come. Fu-” He slid his tongue inside her. Katrina wanted to pull the blind off her to watch Harry tongue-fuck her. Holy shit his tongue was soft but fuck his thrusts were coming into her hard making her senses come alive. This is what she wanted, what she needed an amazing tongue fucking from a man who knew what she wanted without telling him. His shaft hasn’t been inside her and this was by far the best sex she’s ever had in all of her 22 years. The way his tongue thrusted slow then quickening his pace with short thrusts was enough to go crazy. His thumb circled on her clit making her scream again and again. Katrina was too wrapped in the sweet rush Harry was giving her she didn’t realize her words had become incoherent.

Harry was so fucking right. This was anything but little.

“Yes, fuck that feels so amazing,” Katrina gasped as Harry pushed a finger inside her. Then a second finger. He added a third finger, his thumb still pushing on her clit and his tongue still fucking her, Katrina lost it, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck.”

Katrina’s walls clenched around his long fingers, her nerves catching on fire as she cried in pleasure. Harry’s tongue still continued, causing her to softly shudder, her legs trying to close around his hand. She tried pulling away but Harry only pulled her to him even tighter. The spasms began to be too much for her, Katrina begged Harry to stop the sweet torment as she tried to push his face away from her. Harry finally pulled away, letting herself lie back down the bed.

“God you taste so fucking amazing.” He said, sucking on her labia then moving away from her, cold air hitting Katrina’s naked body. The bed shifted by her head. “Your lips look so beautiful, so fuckable. I want to see my cock in between them.” Katrina heard him unzip his pants then something falling on the floor. Her mouth watered at the thought of Harry’s shaft in her mouth.

“I want you to squeeze my hand if it gets to be too much, okay?” He said, one hand intertwining with mine while his other hand curved at the back of my neck. She let her mouth open a bit, waiting for her to enter his mouth, Harry let out a soft hiss as he traced Katrina’s lips with the tip of his head. She scooted closer to wrap her lips around his head, gently sucking then flicking her tongue, feeling the pre-come trickling onto her tongue. “Holy shit.” He groaned, his hand tightening around her neck. Katrina opened her mouth wider as Harry pushed himself deep. Her gag flexes kicked in as she squeezed his hand, signaling him to pull out.

“I’m sorry,” She said, catching her breath, “It’s my gag reflexes, I’ll control it.”

He pushed himself back in but it happened again, making her cough out. She grunted, feeling frustrated she couldn’t make him feel half as good as he did her.

“Fuck.” She said. She loves giving head more than anything and not being able to do it in this position really aggravated her, “I’m not use to this position.”

“Tilt up, sweetheart.” Harry suggested and Katrina arched her neck, Harry’s hand assisting her tilting her up in a position she felt comfortable. Once she was settled Harry pushed inside her mouth again pushing his length past the point from before. Katrina could feel the muscles in her throat open up to take him in deeper as she begun to suck on the tip. He pulled all the way out then plunged in all the way without any gagging noises coming from her mouth. Even though his hands stayed tight to her neck and hand, Katrina could already feel herself ready for another release. Harry started rocking into her stretching her mouth with his bulk. She felt Harry squeeze her hand he held in his. Harry brought her hand to his chest and she couldn’t help but groan at the sudden intimacy. She felt Harry go stiff a low gasp coming from his mouth.

“Fuck, don’t moan, sweetheart.” Harry growled, staying in his position for a minute before Katrina started swirling her tongue around the head. Katrina couldn’t help but let out a small groan when she felt him twitch in her mouth. Harry had stilled again but she began to rock her head slowly and deep enough she felt her chin touch his stomach. Harry grabbed her neck and pulled out abruptly. Katrina was about to ask him why he pulled out but then his hands went around her back pulling her up to his chest, tearing the blindfold off her eyes. Katrina blinked a few times as she adjusted her eyes to the light. She was grateful that Harry had turned off most of the lights since she didn’t have to make that stupid squinty face she makes. Katrina couldn’t look Harry in the eyes just yet so she ended up looking down at his bare chest. She unconsciously moved her hands over his panting chest, tracing her fingers over the sparrows. She didn’t have the strength to refrain from pressing her lips to his collarbone, then finally leaning up and meeting his eyes.

“This night is about you, I’m the one that’s supposed to make you feel amazing,” Harry whispered, his forehead against hers, “not the other way around.”

Harry picked her lips then picked her up with an arm, pushing them all the way to the top of the bed. Her head softly hit the pillows, her eyes going straight down to his torso as Harry stripped his briefs off. Now she got to see what she had taken in her mouth not even ten minutes ago. She couldn’t help but stare at his shaft, her ego increased as she watched it glisten from her saliva. She shook her head embarrassed that she stared at it too long quickly looking up at an amused but aroused Harry.

“I like your dick, so what?” She asked him, annoyed. Harry let out a loud laugh a smile so wide. Katrina wished she could keep making him laugh all the time. She wished—Stop, Katrina.

“Shut up.” She said half jokingly, trying to get rid of the feelings she had. It was only for a night; Katrina had to remind herself who he was regardless how much of a regular guy he was. Wrapping her arms around his neck “Take me, Harry.” Katrina said softly bringing a hand under his chin pressing a small kiss on his lips.

Harry laid her back down pressing his legs against her thighs, parting them again. His mouth came over her lips, her cheeks, behind her ear and her neck. They both looked down as Harry guided himself into her, pushing an inch, pulling back then adding another inch. Katrina’s eyes rolled back in her back arching against his head.

“Fuck.” Katrina whispered as he continued thrusting into her slowly until he was all the way inside her. His hands went behind her back, raising her hips to his as he continued his pace. She should have rushed him. Katrina liked it hard and fast by this time during sex she’d flip them around so she can ride him until he finished off. But holy shit, the way his hips rolled against hers so smooth and leisurely. Harry made it feel like they had forever to fuck, not just the night. Katrina knew one thing for sure; Harry made fucking a form of art. She couldn’t help but grind her hips against him, meeting his thrusts as he held onto her hips tightly. Although this newfound liking to slow sex, she couldn’t help but feel as if he was holding back.

“Faster, baby, fuck me harder,” She encouraged, rolling her hips a bit faster.

“I can’t take you so roughly, you need slow right now.” Harry groaned, his jaw tightening as he met her hips with his.

“No, please.” Katrina whispered, his lips tickling hers, “I need you raw. I need all of you.”

Harry dropped her back onto his bed, his hands placed on both sides of her head. Katrina threw her head back as Harry pulled out and thrusted in hard and fast. She screamed in ecstasy by the sudden change of pace he had. Harry began to pump into her so fast and hard she had to wrap her hands around his forearms to keep her from hitting her head on the soft headboard. His thrusts became increasingly rougher and harder she could hear the bed creak beneath them; she was sure they’d break the bed if he continued this way. The sudden change should have made her overwhelmed but it was just too damn good to stop. The way he was riding her like she was completely unbreakable. His cock only growing harder as he thrusted in and out of her as she tightened around him.

“OH my god that’s so good, I’m there. Please don’t stop. Pl-” Katrina’s couldn’t remember how to speak anymore. All that could come out of her mouth were quick, sharp gasps as pressed himself against her, her nails clawing at his back.

“Fuck!” Harry grunted. Harry stopped his thrusts abruptly and let out long breaths, the intensity of his orgasms over taking his body. Katrina should have been concentrating on her release but the way Harry came undone was the best thing she’s ever seen. His veins throbbing, his eyes squeezed shut trying to keep his control, his mouth crashing onto Katrina’s, stifling both their moans was enough to bring her to the highest point of her climax.

She was still trembling even after their orgasms had finally settled. Harry’s head rested on her chest, feeling him breathe just as heavy as she was. His lips turned and pressed innocent kisses on her chest, Katrina’s hands running through his damp hair. His lips trailed up to her collarbone, licking and pecking.

“Thank you,” Katrina whispered against his hair, “I never thought it’d be this good, it was so fucking good.” She brought her walls down just for a moment. This one moment with him. Katrina felt as if she needed to tell him how good she made her feel. She wasn’t living under a cave, she knew who Harry Styles was. She knew how much the public loved to talk about him. Katrina knew this came with people that only liked him for the attention he’s received. She felt as if he didn’t know who was there for him, truly for him; didn’t know if the girls he dated liked him for him rather than his money or his name. Katrina knew they both needed this moment of honesty. Just this once, she promised herself.

Harry rolled off her, turning her on her side. Her back was against his chest, both sweaty and sticky. His arms came around her stomach, pressing Katrina closer against him her hands instantly covering around his arms as she turned her head to kiss him one more time before she fell asleep. Her eyes started getting heaver when Harry pressed his lips behind her ear.

“I can’t wait to wake you up with my face buried in between your legs tomorrow morning.” He whispered. Katrina’s head turned to him, blinking up at him in shock as he continued, “We’re not nearly done yet, love. I still have to have you every way possible.”

__________________________________


	2. Roses and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses. A scent of roses was the first thing Harry smelled once he woke up that morning. Roses and sex. Roses and mind-blowing, sweaty, incredible sex.

Harry’s POV

Roses. A scent of roses was the first thing Harry smelled once he woke up that morning. Roses and sex. Roses and mind-blowing, sweaty, incredible sex. He looked down to see a messy, tangled head of hair underneath his arm. Katrina. He smiled as he leaned down and took in the smell of roses coming from her skin, his nose grazing her shoulder. Harry picked his head up from the pillow and looked down, her legs intertwined with his, her arm around his bare waist and her head underneath his arm. Harry pushed her hair back behind her ear, brushing his fingers against her soft cheek. He sighed, relieved that Katrina didn’t leave while he was asleep. Although she was a little hard to read, Harry realized Katrina wasn’t the type of girl to stay in the same place for a long time. But she stayed.

That wasn’t a dream. Last night was real. This beautiful woman and Harry had the most incredible sex and it wasn’t a fantasy. Last night was meant to make her see just how good it can be. Not just sex but also the pleasure, the feelings you get when you connect with someone. She did something to him, though. It was supposed to be about her but Katrina opened up something in him, Harry couldn’t quite figure out. The second Harry saw her walk in with Alexa last night he knew he had to have her. She seemed like she felt out of place. Nick even had to snap his fingers in front of his face so he could come back to the conversation they were having with Ben and his wife. Not a minute into the conversation his attention went back to Katrina. She bit her bottom lip, uncertainty in her eyes as she was taking in her surroundings. Ben called his name, a warning. He and Harry both knew if Harry went to her it would cause problems but Harry didn’t care. Harry wanted- no…no Harry needed to have her. Just for a night, he promised himself.

Harry felt himself harden remembering just how amazing and free Katrina felt when she came undone right beneath him. She adjusted herself pulling herself away, her body facing up, revealing her naked torso. Harry rested his hand on his head, watching her in a deep sleep. Harry felt himself twitch as his eyes followed her chest, her deep breathing making her bare breast slowly rise and fall. Katrina’s eyebrows creased together and she bit her bottom lip. A faint moan escaped her lips and Harry realized Katrina was having a provocative dream. His eyes widened at the thought that she might be fantasizing about him followed by a pang of jealousy when Harry considered Katrina might be thinking of another guy. Not even twenty-four hours have passed and Harry undeniably wanted Katrina all for himself.

Harry moved under the covers, grazing his lips over her stomach. He adjusted himself in front of her as his hands parted her thighs. Katrina began to readjust herself again, softly moaning in her sleep. My hands stilled until she stopped adjusting herself. Once she calmed, Harry ran his lips down to her knee all the way in between her thighs, licking her only once, and then continuing on to her other leg. Harry felt Katrina’s hips jerk as Harry leaned in for the second taste. Knowing she’d start moving uncontrollably Harry wrapped an arm around each leg and flicked his tongue over her clit. She gasped, her breathing getting heavier.

Harry smiled at the thought of Katrina waking up and looking down, his head buried in between Katrina legs just like he promised. Two fingers slid inside her then back out to taste her in his mouth. She tasted so sweet Harry had to taste her with his own lips. He leaned down to her heat, flicking his tongue on her, thrusting his tongue inside slowly. He brought his index and middle finger in between her clit, moving them side to side as he tongue-fucked her.

“Harry!” Katrina screamed as she rolled her hips against his lips.

Harry looked up to see a surprised look on her face. Katrina’s eyes were wide in shock but were quickly replaced with lust once she became aware of her surroundings. Little gasps escaped her lips as she tried to control her breathing, leaving her beautiful plump lips slightly open, her eyes never leaving his. It was the hottest thing Harry’s ever seen and he never wanted her to stop looking at him like that. Katrina’s body was so responsive to him even if she was half asleep. She sat up on her elbows watching him devour her even more as she grinded her hips against him. Harry licked his way up to her belly, then her collarbone until he reached her lips, tugging on them softly. Harry silenced her begging as he slipped two fingers inside her again, slowly pulling them out and pushing them in. She moved her hips as she wrapped her hand around his wrist, encouraging him to thrust his fingers faster but Harry didn’t budge.

“Oh fuck, please Harry,” She whispered, arching her back, “Please go faster.”

Harry brought his lips back on hers and started moving his fingers in a slow pace, rubbing his thumb over the small bead full of sensitivity. She let out a loud cry and begged him to go faster over and over. Harry could come just with her little gasps and moans coming from her sweet mouth. He finally complied and started to pump his fingers in and out of her faster and deeper, feeling her tighten around his fingers. His lips swallowed her screams, her free hand trailing down until Katrina wrapped her hand around him.

“Fuck.” Harry growled against her mouth, “Don’t.” Harry grabbed her hands and brought them over her head and started thrusting his fingers even faster they were practically vibrated inside her.

“Oh God, yes, I’m about to come.” She screamed, tilting her head up. Katrina’s legs closed around his hand to stop the sweet torture but Harry only pushed in harder. Harry watched Katrina’s eyes roll back as she came under his fingers. Her body quivered trying to contain herself, trying to calm herself down but she couldn’t hide from him. Harry wanted all of her undone. He didn’t want her to contain herself. Katrina’s hands came back down to his hair, sweetly running her fingers through his hair as she worked to catch her breath. Her whimpers slowed down as she rested back onto the bed, her body giving out little spasms when Harry flicked his tongue on her clit.

“Please stop, Harry, please.” She cried softly, bringing a finger in between her teeth, “Harry-can’t take…anymore.”

Harry licked her one last time before coming over her, taking her lips bringing the covers over them.

“Hi.” Harry whispered against her mouth. Katrina’s eyes fluttered open and looked into his, giggling. His stomach tightened at the way she looked up at him. She had this look like she was at peace, relaxed even, a faint smile formed across her lips as she whispered back, “Hi.”

“Good morning, I hope this was better than your dream.” Harry smirked grazing his nose against hers. Her eyebrows creased at what he said then realized she was sleep talking.

“A little bit better.” She giggled, blushing. She could go from sexy to completely adorable in a matter of seconds. This girl was just too much and Harry couldn’t get enough of her. “Thank you that was amazing.” She whispered against his lips before pressing chaste kisses over them. The way she said it. She sounded breathless but so satisfied.

“Was that all you dreamed about?” Harry asked, curiously and teasingly.

She kept quiet, only biting her lip. She was teasing back. Before Harry could ask her again she flipped them over, her legs straddling his hips. Katrina’s breasts bounced as she leaned over him, kissing him while she ran her hands across his chest.

“I want to finish my dream, if you don’t mind.” She purred in his ear, pulling on it softly with her teeth.

She raised her hips and slowly sunk into him. Harry groaned as she took inch by inch her hands fisted against his chest. His thumbs pressing down on her waist as he tried to slow her down. She pushed him all the way inside her so fast she gasped loudly, stilling herself.

“Oh my God.” Katrina’s voice trembled as she tried to regain her composure. They stayed connected like this for a couple of minutes until Katrina felt comfortable enough to look into his eyes. Harry brought his hands up to her cheeks bringing her down to his lips. His mouth covered hers instantaneously as he pushed up against her, earning a small gasp from her.

“Just roll your hips,” Harry brought his hands back to her hips, swaying them for her until she started doing it by herself, “Just like that, princess.”

Harry was rarely ever for nicknames but he felt like she needed to hear it. She needed to hear what Harry saw in her. Something told him the men she was involved with never made her feel special. And she was. She was so fucking special. There was something so graceful about her. The way she walked in the party. How responsive she was for him last night. She felt fragile and unbreakable at the same time. Harry wanted to bury himself so deep inside her and just ravage her until she begged him to stop. Then again, Harry wanted to hold her tightly against him the entire day. He didn’t care he just wanted to be around her for a while longer. This type of life he’s been given has made him realize nothing lasts forever and he should take advantage of this beautiful time he had with Katrina.

Katrina’s hands pressed flat on the sides of his face, clutching the bed sheets. She leaned forward, her long curls falling across his chest tickling him, and started rocking her hips back and forth. Harry purposefully raised his hips, pushing in deeper. Katrina’s hands dropped to his chest, her beautiful mouth screaming in pleasure the second Harry found her sweet spot. Harry’s hands traced her legs, bringing a hand in between their joined bodies. Harry pressed his fingers against her clit moving them side to side until she began to pant, becoming incomprehensible.

“Fuck you’re amazing,” Harry groaned, encouraging her, “keep moving just like you are, sweetheart.” Harry whispered as she leaned into him.

“So good. You’re fucking ama-fuck!” She quivered, rocking into him faster bringing him closer to his own release. Harry tried to tell her he was close but the way she was moving against him couldn’t help him for the right words. Katrina’s walls clenching around his length was the last straw before hell broke loose. His brain stopped working as Harry gripped her hips pushing her in deeper, making her sway faster. It was as if she brought him out of his body and his mind became so clear. Harry felt himself twitch as Katrina rode him faster her forehead pressing against his.

She brought something more than a release. That moment just watching her come undone at the same time Harry came was the smallest, quickest, and most beautiful moment Harry’s ever experience with a woman.

“Yes, yes! Fuck, Harry!” She screamed.

Katrina’s cries brought him back to earth. She shifted her legs against his and started moving, slowly, torturing him. Katrina’s hips grinded against him and Harry couldn’t help but shudder under her, begging her to continue this newfound pleasure.

“Yes.” That was all Harry could say. That small whisper was a trigger because soon after she began to roll her hips quicker. Harry would of held on a lot longer but this was just too got not to enjoy. A rough, loud roar erupted from him so loud Harry could feel her and the bed shake. She gasped as she stilled her hips, moving her hand in between us as she stroked him, relieving him of the strongest orgasm Harry’s ever had in his life.

They were too exhausted to move. Katrina’s body across him, pressing her sweet mouth against his chest, shoulder, collarbone, and his lips. She kissed his upper lip and rested her head against his.

“You’re too good at this.” She teased, her lips barely touching his.

“What are you talking about?” Harry’s hand running up and down her back, the other running through his hair, baffled at her praise. “That was so fucking amazing. I’ve never come like-“ Katrina’s lips crashed against his, throwing him back into a trance. She shushed him and laid her head back onto his chest. Harry wanted to tell her how incredible she was but sleep was overtaking him. This incredible woman did something not a lot of girls could do all at once. Katrina made him come like no other, she took control like no other, and she certainly felt like no other. She shifted under him and Harry instantly wrapped his arms around her bringing in her smell of roses and sex.

Roses and incredible sex.

Harry sat up and adjusted his eyes to the sunlight appearing in between the blinds. He rubbed his eyes until his vision cleared and looked at his surroundings. Tangled sheets. Clothes thrown everywhere. Only his clothes. Pillows all over the floor. But she wasn’t underneath him like this morning. Harry eyed the clock and realized Harry slept for three hours. Maybe she went to the restroom, Harry internally thought. Harry untangled himself out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Empty. He slowly opened the blinds to keep the photographers and a couple of fans, already waiting underneath the balcony, from seeing him peak out the window. Where was she? Harry shook his head and eyed the counter to see his wallet was still there. He shook his head at the thought she would rob him. He was putting his shoes back on before he saw a small piece of paper beside his sunglasses. Harry picked the note up and didn’t recognize the writing. Not any of the boys, not Ben’s, not even Nick’s. The writing was curvy and the only person that dotted there “I”’s with hearts was his mum but she wasn’t in the states with him.

The letter could have only been from her.

He quickly opened the letter and began to read:

Harry,

This is a shitty thing to do, leaving without saying goodbye. But I knew I had to leave now before anyone saw me walk out of your room. Don’t worry I didn't steal anything. I only took five dollars from your wallet to get a cab! Anyways, this was only a one time thing and I wouldn’t want you or your band to get scrutinized by the media or your people because of it.

This was an amazing night. Thank you. I never knew it could be like this, Harry.

With love,

Kat


	3. Needs & Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina’s mouth started hurting from the smiling and the never-ending asking if they would like the bowls of cuisine. Her heels already ached and her back started to tighten as she walked around the main room, the garden, and the interview rooms. She had a few bowls left to offer when she saw the back of Nick Grimshaw. She smiled finally seeing a familiar person. Katrina was making her way to Nick when something—someone—made her freeze. Her eyes went wide, her mouth gaped as Nick shifted to the side, revealing someone she never—yet deep down longed- wanted to see again.
> 
> “Harry?” Katrina whispered to herself feeling herself go cold.

“Son of a bitch!” Katrina screamed as she slipped from all the clothes she threw across the hall, landing on her ass. She quickly got up and ran to her bathroom quickly brushing her hair, pulling it back in a bun leaving some strands in front. She wiped the smudges from the eyeliner out of her eyes then continued on lightly running the nude colored lipstick against her lips. She tightened her lips, staring at herself in the mirror. She approved and quickly ran back to her bedroom, slipping into her black flats. Her phone vibrated and Katrina already knew it was going to be Alexa.

“Hello? Lex? Hello!” Katrina almost shouted at her phone, she checked to see if the line got cut off but Alexa was still on the line.

“Kat? Nick, stop!” Katrina heard Alexa’s sultry voice through the phone, “Kat? Are you still there? Where are you?”

“Hey, I’m about to head out, are you there already?” She asked Alexa.

“Yes, we’re almost about done setting up.” The line became clearer, Katrina assumed Alexa went to a quiet room, “Take your time but hurry.”

Katrina rolled her eyes and hung up the phone after assuring Alexa she’d be there in twenty minutes. She grabbed her purse and walked to her door. Before she clicked open her door she took a final look at her. She fastened one more button to her white dress shirt and smoothed out her black pencil skirt. She nodded at herself then walked out of her apartment. The driver was already waiting for her once she stepped outside. Katrina gave him the address and sped off to the fashion event.

“Excuse me, Miss Chance.” The driver asked so politely, “Where was it that you needed to go?”

“It’s the House of Holland show? It’s the fashion event-“

“Oh, right, I apologize. Ms. Alexa Chung had me drop her off there the other night.” He quipped then proceeded to drive.

The driver cleared his throat, alerting Katrina they had arrived. She straightened her blouse then opened the door as she thanked the chauffeur. She went around the building, pushing against the paparazzi that waited for important people then the teams who looked like they were setting up for the event. Katrina tried to keep calm once she pushed through the doors that read: Workers, Security, and Team Members Only. Alexa had promised she’d be by the door but she was nowhere in sight. Katrina quickly dialed her best friends phone number and waited until she picked up.

“Kat!” She heard Alexa, “How are you darling?”

“Umph!” Katrina muffled as Pixie Geldof wrapped her arms around her neck, “I’m good. Hey Pix, how are you?”

“We’re alright.” Pixie cheered, “I’m going to set up our seats, you’re siting with us right, Kat?”

“No, Pix, I’m working today.” Katrina gestured at her uniform, “Catering.”

“But-“

“Don’t even try, Pixie.” Alexa groaned, “I tried to tell her she didn’t have to work that she could have enjoyed the show but the poor girl just has too much pride-OW! Kat!”

Katrina lightly smacked Alexa’s arm, quickly moving away before Alexa could hit her back. She laughed and assured them she would see them afterwards but she had to work. Katrina could tell they wanted to push her to come with them but decided against, walking to their seats. She forgot to ask the girls if Nick was here since he never missed an event like this. Katrina noticed a girl wearing the same thing she was wore walking into the room. She asked the girl if she was working and blew a sigh of relief when she nodded. They both walked inside the kitchen watching the chefs and the sous chefs placing the unrecognizable food on small plates and onto silver round platters. The main chef gestured to them to come quickly pushing trays in Katrina’s hand, yelling at her to start serving the food to the guests. She hastily obeyed the demands and followed the other waiters.

Not even an hour in Katrina already had to go back for the eighth platter. The chef gestured for her to take the tray that had white bowls. Katrina nodded, bringing the tray against her as she pushed against the doors to the main area where all the major guests were standing around in groups, talking about the show that had just finished.

Katrina’s mouth started hurting from the smiling and the never-ending asking if they would like the bowls of cuisine. Her heels already ached and her back started to tighten as she walked around the main room, the garden, and the interview rooms. She had a few bowls left to offer when she saw the back of Nick Grimshaw. She smiled finally seeing a familiar person. Katrina was making her way to Nick when something—someone—made her freeze. Her eyes went wide, her mouth gaped as Nick shifted to the side, revealing someone she never—yet deep down longed- wanted to see again.

“Harry?” Katrina whispered to herself feeling herself go cold.

Why the fuck was Harry here? Since when did he do fashion events? She wanted to slap herself at the realization that Nick and Harry were best friends. Anxiety quickly settled into her stomach, decided to turn away and move to the next room. Holy shit, Katrina screamed in her head. The last time she saw Harry was seven or eight months ago and that was enough to forget that night and completely forget about Harry. Of course he was in the back of her mind whenever she tried to find someone to pleasure her like Harry did. Katrina had fooled around with guys here or there but none of them really sufficed the craving Harry had satisfied. She had become angry and a bit embarrassed that this man had made such an impact on her. It was one night and no one could top it. Katrina pushed her back against the wall when she ran outside in the back of the building, softly banging the back of her head against it.

“Excuse me, break time isn’t given until an hour from now!” The sous chef scorned Katrina. Katrina blinked and nodded, quickly apologizing.

She took a deep breath then exhaled pushing a smile on her lips offering people the last bowls, making sure she was on the opposite side of the room as Harry. Katrina couldn’t help but watch Harry as he talked with the group around him. She can tell he was the center of everyone’s attention, everyone was so enamored by him, it was hard to keep your eyes anywhere but him. She noticed everyone turning to him from time to time simply because he was Harry Styles, the womanizer from One Direction.

Katrina distractedly bit her lip as she took in what Harry was wearing. It was the simplest white t-shirt and the black distorted jeans clung so tightly against his long, strong legs Katrina had to look away knowing she was staring at his ass a little too long. He had his hands locked together on his backside, she immediately noticed small bands around her fingers. A man with rings was a turn on for her, especially when the hands looked sturdy and big. Just like Harry’s beautiful hands. His brown curls had grown a little more, making his green eyes shine as his locks curled against his cheekbones. Katrina lost her breath as he began to laugh, leaning back, his eyes squinting. She noticed he was biting his tongue, his hand pressing against his shaking chest. Jesus Christ, how can this boy look like sex and then an adorable puppy the next second?(^) She froze as she watched his group move closer to her. She positioned the platter in front of her face to keep Harry from seeing her and slowly tried to move to the opposite room. Katrina got cornered as the group moved against it. Katrina swears God had it out for her, immediately regretting skipping church that past Sunday. Katrina took in a deep breath as she walked behind Harry, her back against his. Just a few more steps and she was almost free then-

“Excuse me miss, may I have one of those bowls?” Harry’s voice caused chills run down her spine, she could feel the goose bumps running throughout her body. “Miss?”

Fuck.

Katrina turned around and pushed the tray closer to him, her eyes staring at the ground. Reflex betrayed her as her eyes watched Harry’s hands cup the bowl slowly and gracefully. She gently shook her head, her eyes immediately going back to the ground.

She was already stepping back when Harry gripped her tray, pushing it down from her face. Katrina couldn’t help but look up at him trying to act as if she didn’t know who he was. Harry’s eyes were a bit wide probably from the shock, she couldn’t but imagine herself biting his lips that were gaping at her.

“Katrina?” Harry asked softly, letting the tray go. She was shocked that he remembered her name. Not that Harry was a sleaze but Katrina was sure he must have slept with girls after her, her name would have been easily forgotten.

Katrina couldn’t help but feel proud at how good her poker face was. Harry had a confused look on his face, thinking she probably didn’t remember him. She bit the inside of her cheek, nodding her head at him.

“Hello, Mr. Styles.” Katrina said nonchalant, “Would you like another bowl?” She offered him the tray to him then shifted to Nick who walked in between them.

“I’m sorry we don’t talk to the help.” Nick joked pushing Katrina then pulled her into his arms.

She laughed, quickly hugging Nick’s tall body. She took this perfect chance to leave, running back inside the kitchen. Katrina set the platter down asking the chef to give her a small break. She nodded at Katrina, telling her there’s a decent bottle of wine in her office if she would like to take a drink. Katrina smiled at her and thanked her as she walked into the office. She found the bottle of wine and poured herself a drink. She sipped it slowly at first then gulped it down. That was good wine.

Katrina stayed a few more minutes in her office, trying to shake the feelings Harry had brought over her. If she closed her eyes for a couple of minutes she would be able to forget and move on from the embarrassment.

“Katrina.” A deep voice rang through the room, making Katrina jump. She turned the chair around and saw Harry standing by door, half of his body leaning into the room.

“Umm, hi, you can’t be in here.”

Katrina put the wine back into its case, walking towards Harry. She did the mistake of putting her hands against his chest as she pushed him back out the room closing the door behind them. It took all of Katrina to keep from groaning as she felt Harry’s soft chest against her hands.

“Will you be ignoring me all night, then?” Harry asked, his hands pushing into his pockets.

“I’m not ignoring you, Mr. Styles. I’m working.” She scoffed, pushing her sleeves back until they were tight on her elbows.

“Really? Drinking wine is part of your duties?”

“No, I was just-Shut up!” Katrina said feeling agitated pushing Harry out of the hall and back into the main room, “Go mingle with your posse, Alexa’s here somewhere so go with her.”

Harry laughed at Katrina, stumbling a bit as he started to make his way back to Nick and his friends. Katrina was already walking away when Harry softly took her hand in his, pulling her back.

“Let’s have a drink tonight.”

“No.” Katrina rejected immediately. Harry’s eyes went wide but had a trace of amusement. This was probably the first time someone’s said no to him.

“Just one, on me.” He offered, biting his bottom lip.

“Harry, no.” Katrina looked down, trying to stand her ground, “Alexa and I-“

“Please.”

Katrina made the mistake of looking at him his bright eyes filled with hope. What did he think he was going to get out of this? Why was she was so afraid? So nervous? One drink, she promised herself. She bit her lip and watched him smile; he already knew she was going to say yes.

“Fine.” Katrina groaned, “This is over in an hour. One drink and you’re buying me food.” 

 

2 Hours Later

Katrina gulped her fourth shot of Jägermeister then brought the shot glass down hard against the table. She groaned a cough immediately erupting from her throat from the burning of the alcohol. She watched Harry gulp down his shot, his eyes squinting from the strong alcohol. Katrina pressed her hand on her mouth to keep from laughing out loud when Harry stuck his tongue out a cheeky smile forming. She looked around, the spinning room, noticing how packed the pub had gotten since they sat down a few hours ago. Although she was buzzing she realized how only a handful of people knew who Harry was. Most of them just nodded, not prodding or begging for a picture like they did earlier.

“Okay, ‘kay, ‘kay,“ Harry said bringing a hand up, trying to come up with the 18th question he had for her, his eyes looking heavy, “Most embarrassing moment this year. Go.”

Katrina closed her eyes trying to remember a recent embarrassing moments the room stilling for a moment. She remembered the time Alexa had messed with her the first month she was in London. She couldn’t help but giggle at the moment watching as Harry waited for her to tell her story.

“Okay, okay. When I first moved to London I didn’t know most of your British terms or slangs. And Alexa knew that. I met this guy a couple of days before and we had exchanged numbers. We texted for a while the one day he texted me if I would like to go dogging(^) with him.”

Harry’s eyes started to widen, his hand pressing to his mouth as if he was trying to stifle his laugh.

“I asked Alexa what dogging was and she said he wanted to go to a park so we could walk our dogs and-,” Katrina started to giggle trying her best to continue, “I went and once he parked in a empty parking lot I noticed he didn’t have his dog with him and—and he just took his dick out in public and-I just fucking ran!” She screamed then laughed so loudly everyone turned to their table. Harry and Katrina couldn’t keep their fits of laughter at a minimum in from the stupid story she had just told. It wasn’t even that funny but the alcohol lowered their inhibitions. Harry had said tree a couple of minutes back and it made Katrina almost spill her drink out of her mouth. She laughed harder just watching Harry come apart as he tried to control himself. He laughed that kind of laugh where no sound came out. She felt this uneasy but satisfying feeling of making Harry laugh this hard. (^)

Katrina tried to regain her breath as their fits of laughter subsided. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Harry knowing she was going to burst out laughing again. Her breathing went back to normal taking a swig of the beer Harry had ordered for them. She tried to tell him she didn’t like beer but he insisted it was good. She drank two and was well on her third bottle.

“Last call!” The bartender alerted the pub the bar.

“One more?” Harry asked a hiccup followed right after. She wanted to say yes but she had a busy day ahead of her. She also didn’t want to stay too long with Harry. She knew if they had one more drink and few more talks she would completely lose all her inhibitions and take him right there in the dirty restroom.

“I have to get home. I’m going to LA in a few days and I haven’t packed.”

Katrina slowly got up from her seat as she pushed her hand into her pockets, trying to find her wallet. She pulled out a couple of bills, placing them down on the table. Harry’s hands went around hers, pushing the bills back into her hand. He shook his head and was about to say something but kept his mouth closed when he tried to stifle a burp.

“I brought you here. It’s my…treat.” He hiccupped blinking slowly at her.

Katrina should have left but she couldn’t leave Harry by himself. She promised herself she was going only to take one drink. Now about eight drinks later, Katrina decided why should she start keeping promises she knew she was going to break.

“Come on, let’s get a taxi.”

Harry only nodded as he got on his feet, linking their hands together as he pushed their way out the bar. Katrina held tightly to his soft hand as guys wolf-whistled at her, offering her more drinks. One guy started slurring insults when Katrina didn’t answer back or react to his requests. Keeping her head down she tried to ignore the insults he spat out. She waited for Harry to turn around and add more fuel to the fire but all he did was pull her in closer to his back bringing her hand around his stomach. Usually the guys that she met were so jealous and possessive. If she was with another guy she was sure a fight would have happened. She lightly squeezed Harry’s hand silently thanking him for being the bigger person.

Cool air instantly hit her once they stepped outside the bar. Karina’s body stiffened as the cool air hit her immediate shivers running throughout her body. Her impulse kicked in before she could stop herself as her whole front pushed against his back trying to keep herself warm. She felt him go stiff for a second before relaxing his limbs, tightening his hold on her hand.

“Where are you staying?” Katrina asked, her words still slurred.

“I was supposed to stay at Nick’s but he’s not answering and my sister, Gemma, is out with friends.”

“Well…you can just stay at my apartment if you’d like,” Katrina offered, a sudden rush of excitement and nervousness. She closed her eyes, embarrassed at how eager she was to take him back to her place.

“I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Harry insisted his hand never letting go of hers even when they had stepped into a taxi.

“It’s okay. I have a big couch, you’ll fit in it just right.” She blurted teasing Harry about his height. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head his mouth tightning. There was amusement in the eye roll and Katrina didn’t know why but she really liked it. Not in a sexual way but she just…liked it.

Harry agreed to stay with her for the night if she let him take her out for breakfast the next morning. She was about to say no but she couldn’t pass up free breakfast, especially since she barely had enough money to buy herself a bagel and a crummy cup of coffee. Her trip to Los Angeles wasn’t cheap.

The whole ride they talked about Katrina’s trip to Los Angeles. She missed home so she was going to visit for a couple of days. Harry asked her about her job, her family, and just how life was treating her. Katrina felt a pang of anxiety as she felt like things were getting a bit too personal. It was a small conversation but she knew Harry would end up making her spill her secrets…desires. She switched to Harry, asking about his tour with One Direction. Harry couldn’t stop talking about all the amazing experiences he’s had since the tour began. Harry told her stories about the boys, told her about the sweetest things fans would do while they performed. He admitted how much he missed his family and his old friends back in his hometown. He seemed so thankful and so content Katrina couldn’t help but smile, feeling the warmth in his words and appreciation of his life. Although she’s only spoken to him a few times it was enough for her to realize Harry deserved every good thing that’s happened to him. Katrina remembered the pity in Alexa’s voice when she told her about a time when Harry was swarmed by a handful of aggressive paparazzi who just yelled and threw insults at him to get a reaction. She felt a sudden uneasiness when she realized someone could have followed them since they left through the front and took their sweet time hailing a taxi. Once the driver parked by her apartment she slowly looked around the area, trying to find an unfamiliar car. Relieved that the streets were empty she helped Harry get out of the cab, bringing him inside her complex.

“Elevator’s this way.”

“Right.”

Once they walked into the elevator Katrina pushed the level where her apartment was and waited for the door to close. It was only ten minutes ago that they were in a cab talking as if they were the best of friends. Now she couldn’t bring herself to turn to him feeling a sudden tension in the small room. As much as she tried to forget, Katrina couldn’t stop thinking about that night. That night was just…there are no words. The way Harry made her feel not just on the outside but also on the inside. Every wall she built was torn and broken apart from this man and she couldn’t be more happy it was a man like Harry. No judgment when she told him she’d never been really touched by a man. He didn’t look at her body in disgust the way she did. Instead, Harry licked her curves, biting softly on her softness as he took her all in. He made sure every inch of her skin felt as if it was on fire. She would give anything to get one more-Katrina, stop.

She closed her eyes, trying to erase the images in her head. She tilted her head in discomfort. She could feel Harry’s mesmerizing eyes boring into her spine; it both enticed and scared her. Katrina stepped in front of the elevator doors, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for them to open. This is going to be the first time she was absolutely alone with him since the night in his hotel. The day after she had promised herself she would never involve herself with Harry. He was absolute perfection but Katrina knew problems would immediately erupt if they tried to make something out of this. Katrina wanted to smack herself right then and there. Did Harry even want something more? Harry could have been happy at what she wrote in the letter. She practically gave him a get-out-jail free card.

“You okay, Kat?” He whispered his breath brushing against the back of her bare neck. It took Katrina everything she had to stifle the spasm his breath caused her.

“Umm, mhm.” Katrina nodded quickly, clicking the button over and over as if it was going to make the elevator rise faster. Harry brought his hand over her shaky fingers stopping her from pressing the button. He pressed the emergency stop button; the elevator stopped abruptly, a small ringing sounding off. Katrina sucked in a small breath as Harry’s large hands wrapped around her waists, his thumbs twisting her so she would face him. Katrina felt like a coward as she set her eyes on the floor. But Harry being the confident guy he is he cupped her chin, tilting her head up to meet his bright green eyes.

*********

“We can’t do this.” Katrina said barely above a whisper her jittering hands pressing on his chest, keeping him from getting any closer to her.

“Why?”

“Did you not get the letter I left you?”

Harry nodded his hand setting on the back of her neck her nerves catching fire at the small sudden touch. Katrina shook her head, turning her head to press the button to her floor, the elevator immediately turning back on. She should have told him to stay at a hotel, should have told him that maybe it wasn’t for him to stay the night. But no.

“Then why are you doing this? Let’s just leave that night in the past. We don’t need to relive it.”

“I need it. I need you. Right now.” Harry groaned lowly causing a knot in her stomach. Katrina shivered a weak, shaky whimper escaping her dry lips. The ache in between her legs had reached its breaking point. One more broken promise couldn’t hurt. One more night, she swore to herself that was all she needed.

Harry leaned down to close his mouth on hers a small but powerful flood flowing through her body as he licked her lips. He pulled back, pulling his bottom lip in his mouth. His hand came around her neck as he pressed his forehead against hers. Katrina was enamored by Harry’s beautiful mouth on hers, a wall already breaking down. She stared up at him, watching his eyes grow dark as his lids closed over, taking her upper lip in his mouth. Katrina’s breath hitched as he ran his down to her neck nuzzling and greedily licking her quickening pulse. He pushed her against the doors bringing his hand against her cheek while the other pushed under her shirt leaving his soft, large hand on her ribs. She gasped at his cool hand against her ribs, biting his bottom lip receiving a groan from Harry. She was wrapping her arms around his neck when the doors opened to the hallway of her apartment hall.

She yelped against his mouth as she started slipping but Harry caught her before she could fall on her ass like earlier that day. Harry breathed in a laugh as he set her back on her feet bring her lips back against his. Katrina pressed her mouth against his one more time before she turned to unlock her door. Harry quickly pushed her hair on one side and sucked on her skin where her neck and shoulder met. She cursed and closed her eyes for a second leaning back against his shoulder. Katrina had set the key in but all she could do was snake her arm around his neck, pushing his mouth closer to her skin. She huffed at the pleasure Harry was giving her from his greedy mouth, her hand cupping his chin bringing his lips against desperate ones. Harry let his hands come to the knob of her door twisting the key to open up the apartment twisting her body back against his as he pushed them inside her home.

“Shit!” Harry mumbled against Katrina’s mouth as they both fell to the ground. He cupped the back of her head to keep her from banging her head once they toppled over each other. Katrina looked down to see what had caused them to slip and realized she never picked the clothes she threw on the ground before she left. Her hands came up to her face feeling embarrassed at how messy she must seem.

“I’m so sorry.” Katrina muttered, wrapping her arms around him kissing his chest. She didn’t want to lose the moment, she was just too selfish to laugh and ruin the moment. She sighted graciously as Harry grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist bringing them both up. He rubbed her back slowly and soothingly, the pain from the fall quickly diminishing.

“Mmm,” Harry muffled, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She promised, her hands running through his hair.

“Room.”

“Second door to the right.” She said against his mouth as she began to pull on his t-shirt. Harry cupped his hands around her ass as he made his way to the bedroom door. He was tripping over her shoes when he shoved her against her door, this time her head banged against it.

“Ow, fuck.” Katrina groaned her hand covered her head immediately.

“I’m so sorry, Kat.” Harry snorted, his voice laced with concern and amusement at the same time. Katrina couldn’t help but throw her head back and laugh with him. What was going on? The first time was so hot and heavy Katrina felt she was going to die from the teasing and the absolute pleasure. Now she was laughing her ass and fearing for her and Harry’s life. They were stumbling and tripping over everything, she feared they were going to die before they got to have mind-blowing sex. 

Harry finally turned the door open, pushing them into her room lightly throwing her against her bed. She sat up, pulling Harry against her with her legs tightening around his thighs. His wide eyes quickly closed as he crashed her lips against his as he began to unbutton her dress shirt, making sure the pads of his fingers traced her bare skin. Katrina brought her hands over his waist bunching up the ends of his shirt bringing it up until Harry’s arms interfered. She asked him to lift his arms up as she raised his shirt over his chest. He complied as Katrina stripped his shirt off, revealing his toned chest, his soft stomach rising slowly. She bit her lip noticing how much broader his chest and shoulders had become since that night; new tattoos were all over his delicious body. Katrina reminded herself to wake up earlier than Harry so she could trace every tattoo of his with her fingers. Her hands pressed his pecks, feeling the familiar softness of his chest. She laughed as she watched Harry impatiently pull on the straps of her bra. She wrapped her fingers around his wrists, biting her bruised lip as she looked up at him.

“Hold on,” Katrina said, “Let me get a longer look at you, rock star.” Harry’s lit up in amusement at the nickname, shaking his head as he pushed her hands down.

“You’ll look after. I need you now.”

Harry’s hands went around her back unzipping her skirt from the waist down to the line of her ass. Katrina groaned, unsatisfied not being able to stare at him as long as she wanted. She sucked in her breath as she watched Harry pull on her skirt, his eyes never leaving her legs as he began to expose them. Katrina suddenly felt shy as Harry tried to pry her legs open. She grumbled pulling back as she tried to apologize. She was teasing him and now she was trying to slow down.

“Hey,” Harry shushed her with his lips, pressing chaste kisses on them, “I didn’t mean to push. It’s okay, let’s take this a little slower.”

Before she could protest and explain that she was nervous Harry pressed his full, sweet mouth in between her breasts, lightly licking and nipping at it causing Katrina to hiss and suck on her bottom lip. He pushed her down on her bed, unclasping her bra removing it completely off her body. Katrina looked down, watching the mess of brown hair moving against her breasts. She pulled on his curls when he took a peak into his mouth lightly scraping it with his teeth. Katrina cried softly as Harry licked the hard tip then began to suck around her breasts, knowing well he would leave sweet bruises across her breasts. She arched her head back, pulling Harry closer as she felt her head cloud with desire; no consciousness. Katrina barely realized Harry had pulled her up to her chest and began to push them back further onto the bed. Her head fell softly against the pillow as she reached for his face, pulling him down to her. He kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her collarbone and then down her stomach. She rested up against her elbows when she felt Harry dip his soft tongue on the curves of her waist. He went back to her stomach, pressing wet kisses all over her as his fingers curled around her underwear, his lips moving down to the uncovered area. She rested her weight on her elbows as she watched Harry part her legs slowly, curling his arms around each leg. The nervousness started up again and Katrina couldn’t help but blush as Harry looked up at her; his eyes were no longer traced with amusement but with desire. Her breath hitched at the way he looked at her. No one else existed. It was just them in that moment.

“I missed you.” Harry whispered, his hot breath on her made her suck in a breath. He leaned down and kissed the inside of her leg, brushing over her core and moving to her other leg. Katrina was about to grind against him when his tongue circled around her clit. The sudden touch made her gasp and made her close her legs around his face. His hands pressed across her thighs pushing her wide open for him, the cool air hitting her as Harry licked against her clit again.

“Oh my God, Harry.” She moaned, her shivering body falling back onto the bed, her back arching as he pulled on her sensitivity. Her hand went around the back of his head, lovingly scratching his scalp as his tongue worked on her faster. Katrina lifted her hips against him, bucking into his face as she tried to quicken the pace. Harry slowed his tongue against her, letting her relax. As she starting to relax Harry started up again, pushing his tongue inside her. This time he wasn’t playing fair and Katrina liked it. No—she fucking loved it. His tongue made short, deep thrusts and then fast, short laps of his tongue against her.

“Fuck, Harry! Ye-“ Katrina whimpered as she tilted her head back in ecstasy. She stopped moving, stopped screaming incoherent words as her orgasm erupted. Her fingers curled around his hair, gripping it as her legs started to tremble from the pleasure. His tongue still swirled against her even as her orgasm receded, making her jerk from the sharp licks of his tongue. “No, no, Harry, stop.” Katrina begged, cupping his chin, “Come over here.”

He kissed her one last time, coming back up to her face a cheeky smile forming across his face. He was leaning into kiss her but Katrina leaned back; she had ideas of her own. She flipped them around hearing Harry catch his breath, as he was the one being pinned down now. His eyes furrowed in confusion but his cheeky little smile made Katrina feel giddy inside. She straddled his hips, her knees on each side of his body as she greedily licked his lips biting his bottom lip hard enough to leave a mark but soft enough to keep from drawing blood. She pressed her lips to the nape of neck licking and sucking. She can feel the goose bumps on his body beginning to rise as she traced her lips on his chest, biting gently on his nipple. This was the first time she ever put her lips on a man’s peaks and it felt so…weird but so fucking delicious. Harry’s were puffy and soft and she couldn’t help but go down to his abnormal extra nipples. She sucked on the bottom hearing Harry gasp lowly. All the excitement, the newfound love of his chest, Katrina couldn’t help but wonder if this was the first someone ever gave attention to his nipples. She gave it one last tug before moving down his stomach, gently lapping her tongue against a tattoo that clearly had words but Katrina’s mind was filled with too aroused to read it. She unfastened the button of his dark, skinny jeans and began to slide them off. To her surprise the pants slid off with ease, not having to struggle at the bottom like she usually did. She crawled back to Harry, her hands curving around his briefs her eyes moving to his. Her stomach tightened, loving the way he watched her take his briefs off. She slid it off his shaft and her eyes went wide as the hard length sprang up right in front of her.

Katrina wanted to tease him but also wanted to take care of him as best as she could. The way he said how much he needed her earlier in the night, it took all of her to keep from filling her entire mouth. She sighed, looking up at Harry as she took the tip of his head in her mouth, slowly swirling her tongue around. He propped himself on his elbows as Katrina slowly brought her hand over his length; her hand slowly moving at the same time she bobbed her head around him. She stilled her hand, hearing Harry’s breath hitch a soft growl following right after as she kissed the tip and moved her lips against his hips. Katrina teased around the area, torturously running her mouth all over his torso. Even when Harry rotated his hips against her so she could take him in her mouth again she shifted away.

“Do you want me to keep going, baby?” Getting caught off guard as she called him baby. It shouldn’t have felt so normal but it did; she wanted to keep calling him baby until he said it wasn’t okay. His head rose up again nodding impatiently as he sucked in his bottom lip, his teeth biting hard on himself.

“Fuck, please Katrina.” Harry begged breathlessly, bringing a hand against his mouth, “Please keep go-shit.”

Katrina took him all in her mouth, bobbing her head from the top all the way to the bottom. She remembered how Harry helped her tilt her neck enough to take all of him in and she couldn’t be more grateful. She torturously ran her fingers on his balls, gently cupping them as she lapped her tongue against his shaft. Right when Katrina’s mouth left the tip so she could tease him again Harry’s strong hand gripped her hair and pushed her mouth back in all the way. She almost rolled her eyes from the pleasure of losing control. Never has a man forced her mouth back into him like Harry did.

But that pleasure of having the control taken away from her was the most arousing thing she’s ever experienced. She whimpered when Harry pulled her away from him, sitting up and bringing her to his face.

“I’m so sorry, love.” Harry’s eyes were dark moving into concern, “That just felt so good, I didn’t want to push you but I couldn’t help myself.”

“Do it again.”

“Wh—What?”

“I loved it. Do it again please, I’ll pinch you if I need to breathe.” Katrina encouraged crawling back to his legs, her hands gripping his hips as he pushed her back down. Harry gathered her long, damp hair in one hand before his back hit the bed again. Her thumbs pressed against his hips as he started pulling her up and roughly started thrusting up into her. Fuck, he was fucking her mouth. She started to ache at the rush of excitement from him throat fucking her; she couldn’t help but moan and whimper against his shaft, her throat vibrating and causing Harry to groan so loudly she felt his body vibrate from his moans. Katrina tried to push until the last second when she knew she was going to pass out from not being able to breathe. She pressed her thumbs hard on his hips, alerting her to let her up to breathe.

He wrapped his free hand around her neck and brought her to his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside her. She straddled his hips again and felt his shaft twitch behind her, lightly rubbing against her ass. She smirked against his lips as she brought her hand to her back wrapping her fingers around him. She heard harsh breathings coming from his nose as he tried to keep calm as Katrina bobbed her hand up and down his length feeling it twitch again. Harry was already close to his own orgasm, his eyes wired shut as he tried to relax.

“I need you inside me, baby.” Katrina whispered begging for him to push himself inside her and take her fast and hard.

Harry grunted and flipped them back over, moving on top of her. His hand guided his length against her, rubbing it teasingly on her clit and her entrance. She heard him groan as he stilled his hand. She tried to push herself but Harry gripped her hips too tight.

“I didn’t bring protection.” Harry growled, his breathing returning back to normal. He was leaning away from her but she held onto his forearms and shook her head.

“I’m on the pill,” Katrina knew just how much he wanted her but the worry in his eyes encouraged her to assure him breathlessly, “I swear to you I’m not lying.”

“Fucking—I want you so much, Kat. Are you—I’m just worried that it won’t work and things can happen-” Harry admitted.

Katrina pushed him down to her lips cupping the back of his head soothingly, “You can pull out when you’re ready, Harry.” She told him, her hips pushing against him, “But I fucking need you, Harry. I need you right now. Please fuck me. Pl-Oh my God, yes.” Harry thrusted up into her all the way fast and hard. He rested his head on the crook of her neck as he pulled out completely and plunged into her again, a hoarse scream coming from her lips. Her arms immediately curling around his shoulders, holding onto him as he rode her fast and hard; just the way she needed him. Her nails dug into his back as he abruptly stilled inside her, her walls tightening around him. She tried bucking her hips against him but he wouldn’t let her move. She whimpered and moaned for him to continue but he only stared at her sucking his lips into his mouth. Watching him biting and sucking onto his lips was almost enough for Katrina to make her come but she needed a lot more right now. She wanted to lose control again.

“Fuck, Harry you’re not playing fair.”

“How much do you need me?” Harry whispered against her lips, tickling her.

“I need you so bad, Harry, please keep fucking me.”

“It doesn’t sound like a lot. How much do you need me, Katrina?” Her full name never sounded so beautiful as right now, his deep voice calling her in a controlling, dominating tone. Harry wanted her to submit to him; give her all of him to her and never in her life did she want to do the same.

“I need you so much, Harry. I needed you since the morning I left your hotel. The only way I can come is if I imagine you fucking me.” She admitted slightly panting as she continued, “I never stopped wanting you and now that I have you right now I need you to fuck me, make love to me, use me, do anything but I just need you. Please don’t stop, I need you. All of you.” Katrina tilted her head back in ecstasy as Harry pushed himself into her deep. She continuously thanked him as he made love to her fast and hard again her cries getting louder and louder. Her mouth dropped as he rotated his hips, finding her sweet spot. She begged him not to stop, to keep going and he complied quickening his pace.

“I’m so close,” She whispered as she pressed her forehead against his, feeling the familiar tingling sensations in between her thighs. She could feel the droplets of sweat coming against her forehead as she begged, “Please keep going.”

“I’m so fucking close, Katrina.” His hot breath against her ear as he sucked on her neck, “I need to come, baby…but I need to feel you come apart. Let me come inside you.” He pleaded in an unsteady tone, letting out shaky breaths.

Katrina wrapped her shaky fingers across his forearms, nodding desperately, “Ye-, oka-.” She tried to say yes but his hard thrusts couldn’t let her form words. She moaned loudly and mustered up the energy to let him. She felt him still against her, his breath hitching and his shaft twitching inside her and all she could do was whispere, “yes—in.” Katrina’s legs started shaking as she came around him, letting out sharp gasps and breaths. She watched Harry come apart on top of her. It was the most wonderful thing she’s ever seen. Her orgasm only heightened as she watched Harry squeeze his eyes shut, beautiful wrinkles rising in between his eyes. His biceps twitching as he pushed himself inside her again and again. Her eyes went back to his face watching his mouth drop as the final moments of his release came to a slow stop. Harry let his body fall softly on top of Katrina as he worked to catch his breath, slightly twitching against her the aftermath of his orgasm still ongoing.

Katrina ran her hands across his hard back lovingly, tracing the dips and the hard muscles against her fingers so he could relax. “Stay.” She whispered against the top of his head as she wrapped her hands inside his scalp, her fingers tangled in his damp curls. She felt Harry nod as he laid his head back down her bare, rising chest. Katrina’s heart almost shattered from a bittersweet pleasure as he whispered the words she left him on the note. It was meant to be a small compliment on how he made her feel and yet the way Harry whispered it against her skin was enough to make her eyes water.

“I never knew it could be like this. Never like this.”

Katrina wanted to tell him how amazing he was, how beautiful and wonderful he made her feel not just when they made love but even when he stared at her as she told him the stupidest stories. She wanted to but she couldn’t form words. All Katrina could do was massage his scalp with her hand and the other tracing his back soothingly. She felt his breathing get deeper, his chest rising and falling against her bare, satisfied body as sleep took over the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You could have said no. You could have left like last time. But you didn’t. You wanted to be here with me right now.” Harry gripped the table, trying to finish without sounding desperate.
> 
> “I know you want me just as much as I want you. So just be with me. As long as you can stand me.”

Harry’s mind felt groggy and heavy as he began to gain consciousness. He left his eyes closed knowing if he would open them then he would have to get up and go back to work. It’s not that he didn’t like being in One Direction—he loved it—but he was so tired he needed a little bit more than a day to rest. The few days of touring have been fun and exhilarating but have also been extremely exhausting.

Harry began to shift so he could lie back against Katrina’s chest but something kept him from moving. He tried to open his eyes to see what was holding him in place but it always took him forever to open his eyes. He knew it was Katrina’s long, soft legs that held him down and god how he wanted to see her on top of him. Harry silently cursed at himself for being such a heavy sleeper.

Small, warm hands lagged up against his arms and then his chest Kat’s fingertips slowly running back and forth. Wake up, Harry. He tried to keep his breathing at a normal rate as she traced the sparrows then the butterfly tattoo. His body finally woke up, letting him open his eyes wide as he felt her mouth bite at his collarbone. Harry slowly looked down as he watched Katrina trace the “Things I Can’t” tattoo and gently kissed it with her press her sweet lips. He bit his lip in pleasure closing his eyes knowing if she saw him watch her she would immediately stop. Harry smiled at how shy Katrina was.

Her shyness was one of the things he liked about her. The way she blushed when he would call her sweet names. Even the way she looked down at the floor when she shied away from him was the most adorable and sexiest thing he’s ever seen a woman do. What he loved more was watching her break away from the shyness and it was only because of his touch. She was so open for him, so ready and so…free. Her admitting she needed him just as much as he needed her made his ego go up a million levels.

His thoughts vanished as he felt her tongue lap against his v-line. Harry tried to stifle a desperate groan, tried harder to keep his eyes close and keep her from knowing he was awake the entire time. To Harry’s disappointment he felt her pull her lips away from his skin then felt back at ease as she brought her hands back to his chest, tracing his rose tattoo by his elbow. Harry couldn’t be any happier that he had so many tattoos; he realized Kat must have woken up and began to trace his tattoos as if she tried to memorize them all. He tried to keep from twitching when her fingers pressed against his sides. He was too ticklish to keep from smiling, doing everything he could from laughing.

He felt her hands freeze, a weak, low gasp coming from her mouth, “Harry?”

Harry smirked his eyes finally opening as he looked up at her. God, she was beautiful. He caught a glimpse of her innocent, tired face before she looked down in embarrassment.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from sitting up and wrapping his large hands around her neck. He crashed his lips against hers; pressing kisses against her mouth and against her cheeks. He tilted her head up giving him more access to her neck gently nipping and sucking as she let out a small gasp. He could her soft moans as he licked and kissed her pulse right against the nape of her neck. Harry felt himself twitch when Kat wrapped her shaky fingers around his wrists, slowly grinding against him.

He almost came when Kat whimpered as he pulled away from her and stilled her moving hips leaving his hands on the back of her neck. He briefly noticed she was wearing his t-shirt from last night.

“Good morning,” Harry whispered against her mouth, “Is this Déjà vu?” He joked, remembering that’s how they woke up the time at the hotel.

She looked down again, letting out an awkward laugh as she nervously played with her fingers. He placed two fingers under her chin and brought her up to face him. Kat stared at him a guilty look on her face surfaced as she bit her bottom lip.

“I’m sorry I did that. That was a really shitty thing to do.” She apologized bringing his hand against her mouth, kissing his palm softly. All these surprising gestures couldn’t stop him from smiling in surprise. He should have tortured. He maybe should have left like she did so she could feel what he felt that morning but she was just too…Harry couldn’t figure it out what kept him there but he wanted to stay. Had to stay.

“It’s okay. I promised you breakfast and that’s what we are going to do.” Harry reminded her as he sat all the way up.

“No, let’s just stay in here.”

“You said I can take you out for breakfast. So up you go.”

Katrina groaned in frustration as she got out of her bed and walked to her bathroom quickly shutting the door. Harry shook his head in amusement while he slid in his distressed, black jeans. He pulled in his black boots and fixed the ends of his jeans just realizing he didn’t have another shirt to wear. Harry could probably ask for his shirt back but seeing her in it did something to him

Before he could figure it out he heard the door click open, watching Kat braid her hair on one side, small pieces of hair falling perfectly at the front. She kept his t-shirt on and now had a pair of light washed jeans with small rips all over. Katrina sat back down as she slid in her black converse on bring herself back on her feet. Her eyebrows creased as she took in Harry’s naked chest. Harry smirked and pointed back at her.

“Shit, sorry. I didn’t even know I just grabbed the first thing on the floor.” Katrina blushed as she made her way to her bathroom, “Let me take it off.”

“Leave it on. I’ll just use something of yours.” He offered then furrowed his eyebrows, realizing what he had just said, “Well a large coat or anything like that.”

“No that’s okay. There’s should be a couple of men shirts in this drawer.”

She opened up a single drawer, revealing a small amount of t-shirts that were clearly for men. Now it was Harry’s turn to look at her confused and a bit surprised. Was this a drawer for her boyfriend?

“These are my brother’s.” She handed him a green, long sleeve shirt and left her walk-in closet so he could change.

“How old is your brother?”

“He’s seventeen but he’s almost your size, a bit bigger.” She answered once she shut the door, “You should fit in it just fine.”

It was loose enough to reveal a bit of his tattoos by his collarbone but it was comfortable and warm enough to wear since the cold morning still didn’t warm up.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled at her receiving a small shrug from they walked out of the apartment and into the cold London morning.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“That was the best breakfast I’ve ever had.” Katrina said as she took her last bite of her Belgian waffle. She set the plate over the empty plates that were Harry’s breakfast and took a sip of mimosa, her gaze looking out into the amazing view. Harry should have taken them somewhere simple not somewhere as high end as The Orchid. Harry had no idea how he got her to sit down and eat breakfast comfortably with him. It might have been something with the view (^).

“I’m glad you liked it, babe.” Harry chuckled taking a sip of his cranberry juice as he watched her turn to him, her plump lips still circled around the rim of her glass.

Katrina’s honey brown eyes immediately lowered as she set her glass back down on the table, her finger tips gliding up an down the skinny of her glass. Harry bit his bottom lip in elation when his mind went back to this morning how her soft, electric tips of her fingers glided so gently against his skin. It was so simple but how it felt so good. He couldn’t wait for her to do it again.

“This isn’t a date, Styles.” Her tone sounded so serious, so formal. He scoffed, a bit surprised at her change of attitude; Harry couldn’t tell if Katrina was joking or not so he decided to push a little.

“Oh really? I picked you up from your apartment, I took you here for breakfast,” His hands gestured to the empty plates that once had her friend eggs with hash brown and her almost-finished Belgian waffle, “You ate the breakfast that I promised you. And now we’ve been here for an hour talking. How is this not a date?” He arched an eyebrow.

“Okay look,” She bunched up her napkin and set it down on her side, “this was very nice of you. The food was delicious. The view is just—“ She turned back to the roof-to-floor window and sighed then turned back to him, “You are very good with the sex but—“ She rolled her eyes at Harry who started to giggle at her, “this can’t happen again, Harry.”

“Why not? We both like each other. Don’t deny it. You are also good with the sex,” He smirked and continued, “Let’s just try this for a little longer and see how this goes? You are the first girl that actually looks at me and sees me. Just Harry. Not Harry Styles.”

“You don’t get it.” She shook her head, toying with her dirty fork impatiently, “I do see you as a normal human being. But, Harry, you’re not a regular person. Everywhere I go you’re face is absolutely everywhere. I can’t turn anywhere without you or your band slapping me in the face with all the magazines, the TV shows, the fucking radio. What if I include myself in the picture? I’m going to have to watch my every fucking move every time I walk out the door. And judging by the people that have snapped pictures of us here,” Katrina pointed at some of the people who ate beside them, “Your fans will now my social security code by the time we leave this restaurant. I can’t say what I want without affecting not only you but your band as well. You need to be with people that understand your life. I’m not one of them.”

“You’re full of it.” Harry spat back.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re friends with Alexa Chung, Pixie Geldof and Nick Grimshaw; not sure if you know but they’re very much in the public eye. I’ve seen you on Nick’s show more than once. Don’t tell me you don’t know how that side of the world works because, believe it or not, you live in it too.” Katrina opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it as Harry continued softly.

“You could have said no. You could have left like last time. But you didn’t. You wanted to be here with me right now.” Harry gripped the table, trying to finish without sounding desperate.

“I know you want me just as much as I want you. So just be with me. As long as you can stand me.”

Harry met her gaze and watched her chew the inside of her cheek, unable to find her words. She cleared her throat and formed a small smile that didn’t meet her eyes as she pulled her chair back opening her mouth but closing it again. Harry could see she was trying to keep her own. She was trying to keep the promise she made to herself and him that night. He knew he should have let her walk away, he knew what was to come if they started something. But he wanted to know her. He knew very little of her and yet he knows the weakest spots on her body, how to make her scream his name, how to fall apart beneath him.

“I’m going to go but thank your for, uh,” She contemplated, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip then releasing it, “yeah, bye.” She walked away quickly, brushing past people who were making their way to Harry. They were pulling their cameras out and asking for a picture but Harry apologized and followed Katrina out of the restaurant. He opened the doors and found her waiting by the elevator, pressing the bottom button profusely.

“Kat.” Harry said, walking up to her. Katrina brows creased when she noticed Harry, shaking her head in disbelief. He couldn’t get the hint. Wasn’t every guy’s dream? To have sex with a girl and then moves on to the next? “Don’t walk away.”

Harry called her name as she pulled the door to the staircase, disappearing into the room. Was she serious? Did she forget they were eating at a restaurant ten stories high? Harry walked into the elevator doors as soon as they opened and hoped he would find her before she left for good.

____________________________________________________________________ 

“Alexa, pick up please.” Katrina pleaded through the phone, “I’m at The Orchid I really need you to take me home. I did something really stupid.”

“Stupid?” She screamed in fright, turning around to see Harry leaning against his car a smug look on his face.

Maybe she shouldn’t have gone to the garage.

“Harry, just please go, someone will see. Alexa is going to pick me up.” She shouted, walking back inside.

“Don’t you need the keys to your house?” He asked, twirling the keychain around his long fingers. Katrina could slap herself right there. Why did she have to so forgetful?

She straightened her sweater in a huff and walked towards Harry reaching for her keys. Harry jerked them away from her and stretched his arm above his head, a crooked grin surfacing. She tiptoed so she could reach her keys one more time before realizing how close she got to Harry. Her chest pressed against his soft, toned looking up at him. Katrina stared at his lips then his green eyes watching him breathe in deeply. Harry lowered his hand back down and curled it behind her neck, cupping the back of head. He leaned into her but Katrina pushed away giving them space in between but Harry pulled her back to him.

“You’re making it harder than it has to be.” Katrina warned in a weak voice, her front starting to break.

“No,” Harry whispered, pressing his forehead against hers, “you’re making it harder than it has to be. Just give this a chance. Please.”

Katrina closed her eyes and tried to forget the consequences and started to realize how good it could be. Harry’s the first man that’s made her laugh in the longest time. In small amounts of time he’s gained her trust in such a fast pace it should have scared her. But it didn’t. He felt so natural to her and she had no idea why. Not only when he wrapped his perfect, strong hands around her neck or when they’re making love. Because that’s what they’ve been doing. She wouldn’t admit it now to him but even if it was rough it was more than just rough fucking.

She imagined never meeting Harry and it scared her. One chance that’s all she needed it to give to see if it didn’t work. This man was almost on his knees for her to be with him. She forgot about the consequences as she tiptoed and heard Harry groan the second her lips fell on his as he wrapped his arm around her waist pushing her back against the car. Katrina moaned softly her body shuddering as his hands found their way underneath her shirt. The sound of tires screeching stopped Harry from peeling her shirt off and taking her against his car. She pulled back, blushing as she tried to keep her hands from trembling. The heat of his hands on her neck diminished as he let go and opened the passenger door for her. Once Harry closed her door Katrina tried to control her panting as she watched Harry come around to the drivers’ side immediately sitting inside and starting the car.

“What are you doing?”

“Going back to your place,” He said in an obvious tone giving her a side grin that made her want to kiss it right off, “I need you again.”

“Why do we have to wait till we get back to my place?” She swallowed, watching Harry reaction as he realized what she wanted to do.

“Here?” Harry exhaled, watching her hungry eyes looking at the backseat.

“We’re doing this ass backwards, might as well keep doing what we’re doing.” She joked, her confidence boosting as she sat on Harry, straddling his hips. She pressed her lips back against his as she took pulled his shirt off, the opening of the shirt getting stuck around his head. She tried to pull it off again but all she could hear was Harry mumble, “Ow!”

Katrina laughed out loud as she watched Harry try to pull off the shirt completely off. He succeeded and brought her face back against his, biting her lips softly. Katrina groaned, slowly grinding her hips against him, feeling him through his tight jeans, Harry started teasing back, pushing himself harder against her earning a small gasp from her. She started leaning back but jumped as she heard the horn of Harry’s car go off. Harry pulled her back to him as his eyes squinted a loud laugh coming from his lips. They waited a couple of seconds, looking around to see if anyone saw or passed by their car. Once they felt like they were alone they made their way to the back of his car. There was grunting and giggling as they tried to both jump to the back seat but failing as they slipped and pushed against each other. Harry finally made it to the back and helped Katrina come to the back as he placed her comfortably over him. He stripped the shirt off her and unbuttoned her pants, kissing her slowly. Katrina’s heart stopped as she watched Harry lick his fingers and brush them over her slit. He moved his fingers side ways until he found her opening, slowly teasing her watching her lose her mind over the simplest touch of him.

“Fuck.” Katrina sucked in a shaky breath, closing her eyes as Harry thrusted two long fingers inside her. Harry’s free hand came over her back trailing up until he had a hold of her long curls. He pulled her hair down and tilted her head up to face the roof. Katrina gasped resting against his thighs as her hips began to meet his fingers as they thrusted harder inside her. The small gasps coming out of her mouth began to quicken once Harry placed his thumb over her clit flicking it fast while his fingers began to slow.

And then it happened. There was no build up; his fingers were thrusting so fast they practically vibrated inside her. Every muscle in her body began to loosen and tighten at the same time; her nerves were on fire yet felt like they were ice cold. Her body began to quiver against him as Harry pulled his fingers but continued to rub her sensitive spot pulling her against his bare chest. The windows were fogging up as Katrina finally regained her full consciousness. The way Harry looked at her at the moment caused a spur of confidence as her hand went down to his pants, unbuttoning and bringing down his zipper. Their lips met for a second before Katrina grabbed Harry’s shaft, her thumb circling the head. Harry pulled away, looking down at her hand sliding up and down sucking in his bottom lip in his mouth.

“Shiiit.” Harry whispered as his thumbs pushed into her hips so hard Katrina knew she was going to have bruises later on. She wouldn’t admit this but knowing Harry’s mark would be on her body made her feel some kind of way. She didn’t know what but it was something a man has never made her feel. His tongue pushed inside her mouth as he brought her back down to him and she began grinding against the length of his shaft as her fingers began to pull off his shirt Katrina was wearing. She was already pulling it off when Harry stopped her, the shirt now only over her eyes.

Harry felt himself twitch when Katrina licked her lips and left her mouth open. The way her mouth was left open and her breathing getting heavier was almost too much for Harry. She panted as Harry gripped her arms above her head while his other hand reached and guided himself into her entrance. The anticipated look on her face was something Harry was starting to love, he liked the way she bites her lip when she was nervous or excited, the small whimpers coming from her mouth as he continued to tease her entrance. Harry was ready to push himself into her and take her like an animal she made him become but he needed something from her. He needed to hear something from her.

“Tell me you’re mine, Kat.” He whispered feeling her stiff above him.

“What?” She panted, her mouth open.

“You heard me.”

Harry saw her swallow and watched her control her breathing, his hand still holding her arms above her head and her shirt still kept her eyes hidden. Harry was already beginning to regret his demand when-

“I’m yours.” She gasped, surprised how easy it rolled off her mouth, “I’m yours, Harry, please take what’s yours. Take me.”

Harry’s ears rang as she cried loudly when he slipped out of her and roughly pushed himself into her in one hard thrust. He stilled for a couple of seconds so she could stretch around him while her brain tried to regain control of her body; but Harry took that away as he slipped out of her and pushed himself back in harder. Katrina could hear him lick his fingers briefly before he pressed them between them, rubbing her clit in a side-to-side motion. Her breath was starting to make harsh quick gasps as Harry began to push in and out of her fast and his fingers vibrating against her. His jaw dropped in pleasure once Katrina began to meet his hips against hers as she started to follow his pattern. She bounced against him sinking back into him slowly and then quickly. Katrina watched Harry almost close his eyes but then saw him open them when her hands went around her shirt. She pulled the shirt completely off her and bent down to him so he could kiss her and swallow his grunts.

“Lay down for me.” Harry wrapped one arm around her waist carrying her weight over him for a bit before he rested her across the seat her back leaning against the window. Katrina whimpered and gripped the seat as Harry curled his arms around each leg and pulled her to him as he sucked on her clit. Blood rushed between her legs as her eyes began to roll back her hand gripping his curls. She thought Harry would be there for only a couple of more seconds before he pushed himself inside her again. But instead of taking her like he promised he flicked his tongue on her clit one more time before he pushed it inside her. He licked her juices and continued to suck on her clit, her stomach already tightening.

“No, no, Harry, please stop.” She lazily pushed away from his mouth, “Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.”

Harry came up to her face and crashed his mouth against hers the same time he drove all the way back inside her. His hand clamped down on her mouth to muffle her loud screams as he pulled out and thrusted up, hitting her most sensitive spot. Harry gripped the seat and started thrusting in and out of her at a fast and steady pace watching Katrina arch her back and slapping her shaky hand against the humid window. He pushed himself over her and went in for the kill continuously hitting her delicate spot until she begged Harry to go deeper. Katrina lost her breath as Harry brought her face to his keeping the steady pace as he crashed his lips against hers. Not that she was complaining but something told her Harry really liked to kiss when they had sex, he never left her mouth and, Katrina wouldn’t admit this but she was starting to like it too. Katrina’s hand pressed against the small of Harry’s back, pushing him in deeper her hips now meeting against his.

“I want to taste you, Harry.” She tickled his lips pushing him off her sitting him upright against the backseat. Katrina got on her knees and began to shift them so she could fit comfortably in between Harry’s knees. As soon as she fell to her knees Katrina’s hand reached for him and her thumb encircled the tip. She pumped his shaft as her mouth came over his head, her tongue swirling around the head.

Harry’s hand curved around her head, his fingers running through her hair as he groaned loudly from the fast strokes her hand began to make around him. Katrina looked up at Harry and watched him come undone. He bit his lip as his eyes creased together in pleasure as a groan left his mouth. It took everything from Harry to keep from coming in her mouth as Katrina used her free hand to palm his balls, massaging them softly as she began to bob her head down and up.

“Shite, Kat. I won’t last too long.” She heard him curse loudly as she felt him twitch in her mouth his hand tightening around her hair the other hand massaging the back of her neck as his moans got louder. Kat expected Harry to pull her up so she could get some air as he began to shift. But instead of letting her up to breathe he lifted his hips and thrusted deep into her throat. She whimpered as her eyes almost rolled back at the amazing out of control feeling. She gripped his thighs as he continued to push into her mouth his moans turning into harsh gasps. Katrina took the chance to look up at him as he came undone. He tilted his head up as he left his mouth open and let out a loud desperate groan.

Katrina bobbed her head one last time then came back up and sat by him as he fought to control his breathing. She was barely breathing, a little sore from her mouth but somehow stared at his lips, studying the shape, watching the drops of water run down his forehead. The windows were still foggy as she pulled her shirt back on struggling with the pants. Harry’s laugh rang through ears as she gave up on the jeans and sat back down closer to him.

“So,” Harry said in a raspy voice, “Lunch?”

Katrina laughed pushing Harry softly as she made her way to the passenger seat. It was odd. Relationships haven’t been Katrina’s strong suit since she had her first boyfriend at seventeen. She either got bored or aggravated with the men she involved herself with. Looking at Harry she realized how ass backwards their relationship was and maybe that’s what she needed. Maybe it was the relationship that could work even though his life is far from normal. Even though her fear of getting hurt by someone who came with a lot of baggage didn’t subside Katrina knew she couldn’t walk away. It was a couple of times together but she’s never been so content. So satisfied. Maybe she needed this.

And Katrina didn’t know this but Harry thought maybe she’s what he needed too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina knew what she was getting herself into—well—she should have known. This man was wanted by every woman in the world and it was only a matter of time before this happened. She should have seen it coming.

Looks like One Direction member Harry Styles has moved on! After eight months of dating it seems like the singer has decided to call it quits with long time girlfriend Katrina Chance and move on the to the next girl as he was spotted at a nightclub in Stockholm with an unknown sexy blonde. Our sources say they were seen kissing repeatedly before leaving in the same car and going back to Styles’ hotel.

Katrina couldn’t stop reading the excerpts printed in these magazines. When she read these two weeks ago at the drug store she laughed it off and moved on. Then a couple of days ago another article came out but this time pictures of Harry with a blonde woman surfaced and were plastered all over the cover of every magazine possible. At first she didn’t want to believe it. Katrina kept telling herself that it was Lou or someone else from the team but when she skimmed at the magazine she saw it. It was Harry with a blonde girl, you’d have to squint a bit but it was clearly Harry’s tattooed arm around her waist. The girl’s hands around his torso and their faces were pressed enough to see that they were kissing. And more and more magazines came out with pictures. There was one where Harry had his hands all over her body. Another with the girl’s hand underneath his shirt and a sloppy smile on her face. Another with them leaving the club. And the last images printed at the end were of them walking inside a hotel and the girl leaving the next morning.

This is what Katrina’s been doing for days. Lying in bed. Rereading every magazine and staring at the images of her boyfriend with another woman. The clothes she wore three days ago were still on her this morning. Her hair was beginning to grease from lack of hygiene. Chinese take away boxes and bottles of schnapps surrounded her, almost practically drowning her in her own bed.

This was probably the first morning she sat up to stare out the window. To even notice there was even an outside. The sun was blaring and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. The window It should have been a beautiful day. A beautiful day to spend a nine-month anniversary.

But it had gone to shit. And she couldn’t blame anyone but herself.

Katrina knew what she was getting herself into—well—she should have known. This man was wanted by every woman in the world and it was only a matter of time before this happened. She should have seen it coming. 

Katrina made the mistake of turning over and closing her eyes to the night she made him promise her something.

The same night Harry told Katrina he loved her.

*

_“Good morning!” Harry’s cheery voice boomed at her ear. Katrina squinted, hissing at Harry’s loud voice, and checked the time. 6:23 AM._

_“What are you doing to me, Styles?” Katrina jokingly whined while rubbing at her eyes, “What’s got you up so early?”_

_“Grimmy rang me up for Call or Delete and now I can’t go back to bed.” Katrina swore she could feel him pout through the phone. Even though he had woken her up she still wanted to kiss his stupid face._

_“I’ll pick you up for breakfast, how’s that for my princess?” Katrina sat up and made her way to her closet._

_“Twat.”_

_“Ah there’s my grumpy boy, thought I’d lost you through the cheeriness,” Her heart jumped when she heard him chuckle, “Seriously, you already woke me up and I’m hungry. I’ll pick you up in an hour.”_

_“Okay.” He didn’t end the call._

_“Alright.” She wanted to say it. Katrina tried to say those three words, she’s wanted to say it for a while now but something was holding her back and she didn’t know why._

_“Okaaaaaaaay.” He lingered._

_“You’re an idiot, go get ready, babe. Bye.” She clicked the phone before she made it awkward._

_Taking a quick shower, she picked up a pull over and skinny jeans and was out the door. Once Katrina made her way down to the garage and started her car she made sure any paps or reporters weren’t following her._

_It’s been four months since Harry and Katrina made their relationship public. Twitter broke. Fans were going crazy. And the media only grew more aggressive each day. They were followed in most parts of LA. Some of the paparazzi even slept by her driveway until Harry made a police report. Eventually it simmered down but Harry’s name was always on the papers. Occasionally hers._

_Katrina was already by Harry’s driveway when she saw a group of journalist by his gate. Shit. It seemed like they knew where she was going before she did._

_She drove up to Harry’s gate and pressed the code even though pictures were being taken of her. Some asked random questions like what her favorite color was. Some asked her how Harry liked her in bed. Thankfully the gates opened before any more questions were asked that would cause her to lose her shit._

_The engine died off and Katrina ran to the front door and turned the knob open. Before she could even turn to close the door Harry had grabbed at her waist and pressed himself against her. Their lips met for the first time that morning and it was the sweetest thing ever. Katrina cupped his jaw as she tiptoed to his lips and he leaned down to her. She pecked at his lips a couple of more times before she pushed him away playfully._

_“Was this supposed to be a booty call, Mr. Styles?” Katrina joked as she made her way to the kitchen, “It looks like we’re going to be here for a while. What would you like for breakfast?”_

_“You don’t cook.” Harry pointed out, baffled at her offering to cook._

_“I do cook, you just won’t eat it.” She pulled a grape from its vine and threw it at Harry, “I took some classes with Alexa when she came a couple of weeks ago. So prepare to be amazed.”_

_“Look at you,” Harry closed their space as he pressed his front to her back while she stared at his refrigerator, “Cooking for me. Fetch me tea and friend eggs, wench!”_

_“You’re so funny.” Katrina aimed a grape at his face, laughing as Harry opened his mouth and squinted his eyes closed, “You’re going to help me, baker boy.”_

_“Alright,” Harry pouted as he closed the space between them, “But first things first I’m not done with your lips. I missed them.”_

_After a small make out session Katrina managed to pull Harry’s lips away from hers and had him chopping onions while she scrambled eggs in a large bowl. After they were scrambled to her satisfaction she moved next to Harry and began to cut tomatoes. Katrina barely cut through half a tomato when Harry started nudging at her neck. She giggled and lightly pushed him away half disappointed that he didn’t keep bugging her. All he did was stare at her with a big smile plastered on his beautiful face._

_“Okay, rock star,” Katrina set the knife down next to the tomatoes, “finish the tomatoes while I sauté the mushrooms.”_

_Harry jokingly whined while Katrina made her way to the stove leaving a pan to simmer with oil. The oil needed to simmer so Katrina took the time to watch Harry cut tomatoes, his back facing her. She didn’t know why but Harry never wore clothes, he was always in shorts. Something she didn’t mind, obviously. There were small changes all over his body since he’s gone on tour. His back looked stronger, a lot leaner than before. She could see his growing biceps flexing as he pushed on the knife._

_Katrina snapped out of it and went back to the pan and brought a cup full of onion over the pan. The onion simmered rapidly and Katrina couldn’t jump back fast enough before the hot oil spattered on her open skin. Harry heard her curse profusely and immediately sprinted to her aid. He left for a couple of seconds and returned with a first aid kit. Katrina tried to tell Harry it was no big deal but he didn’t believe her._

_“Come over here, love.” Harry gently tugged at her arm and set her on the table so he could get a good look at her arm. He brought a cool wet cloth over her skin and took out a tube of ointment. After he smoothed the ointment over her skin he proceeded to bandage her wrist where most of the oil had burned her. “We’ll stay away from the kitchen for a while, aye?” He joked but a worried tone lingered in his voice._

_“Yes, takeaway from now on.” She scoffed lightly, “Thank you, baby. Now I’ve got someone who can sing me to sleep and take care of my wounds. How’d I get so lucky?” Katrina laughed and pecked him on the lips. Harry’s hands moved around her waist and pulled her tighter to him as his lips moved so easy on her. These are the kinds of kisses she loves and longs for whenever they have to be apart. His hands coming around her neck all the while he sucks her bottom lip between his and opens her mouth with his. An accidental whimper escaped her lips when Harry pulled away from her lips and pressed his forehead against hers._

_“Yes, you have that with me but it’s not luck,” His hands were hot around her neck and his eyes have never been so soft as he stared at her, “it’s because I love you.”_

_It’s like she lost her tongue or something. Words couldn’t come out, she was frozen. All Katrina could do was clear her throat and say-_

_“Cereal’s good, right? There’s no danger in cereal.” She walked briskly back to the kitchen and moved towards the refrigerator but Harry beat her to it and barricaded her in his arms._

_“Kat, I love you.” He whispered as he stared at her lovingly, “I don’t care if you don’t love me yet or you don’t want to say it until you’re good. It’s not going to change anything.”_

_“It’s not that I don’t want to say it, love.” Katrina watched Harry take a nervous gulp as she continued, “Without those words, we can both walk away anytime and leave without getting hurt. It’s good that way.”_

_“This again?” Harry scoffed, “we’ve been together for four months. It doesn’t seem like a lot but it’s enough time for me to realize you’re important to me. I love you.”_

_“Yeah but-“_

_“I’m not leaving.” Harry’s mouth was on hers again, leaving her mind blank, “I love you and I’m not leaving you until a restraining order says otherwise.”_

_Katrina laughed, the tears that threatened to all disappearing from her eyes._

_She’s been wanting to say it for sometime now. Why not say it when he feels the same way?_

_“I love you.” She whispered, her lips tickling his._

_“I knew it.” Harry chuckled, kissing her quickly before she slapped his arms._

_“Don’t be an idiot.”_

_“But you love me.”_

_“Yes, I do love you. Very much.” Katrina said confidently._

_“Yeah?” Harry beamed as his hands rested underneath her shirt. She nodded at him and urged his hand to move upwards, “I would really like to make love to you right now.”_

_“Nothing’s stopping you.”_

_& & Harry lifted her off the floor and wrapped her legs around him as their lips collided once more. This time their kisses were hungry and intense. Her blouse was already on the floor as Harry walked towards the living room._

_“Mm-mm, bedroom.” She protested against his mouth as she unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor._

_“But we’re already here, we like it here.”_

_“How the fuck are we supposed to make love on a couch. You’re going to take the piss out of it. Bedroom.” She said once more. Harry grunted and started his way to the bedroom._

_“Such a charmer. Suddenly that whole walking away thing is becoming more attractive.” He joked as he pulled the door open and fell on the bed with her. Making sure her wrist was tightly bandaged he pushed her up against the headboard and kissed his way down until he needed to unbutton her jeans. This was always Harry’s favorite thing to do. He loved to watch her watch him strip her down. His eyes never left hers as he peeled her jeans off along with her soaked panties. Harry moved over her and kissed her once more before he nipped at her inner thighs as his hands gently pushed her open for him._

_Harry’s tongue finally found her clit as he swirled and sucked on it slowly, moving his fingers around her opening, purposefully teasing her. Seconds in and Katrina was already so close to her release. Arching her back she pulled at her breasts while Harry drove a finger inside her, curling inside her and nearing her g-spot. Katrina’s screams couldn’t be stifled. They only grew only louder as Harry’s mouth tortured her. Her hands cupped her breasts as Harry lapped at her opening and the pads of his fingers moved over her pulsating clit. Once he added a second finger her walls began to clench, her legs begin to give out and closed around Harry as she came under his fingers._

_“Oh, fuck.” Katrina moaned loudly as she rolled her hips against his slowing hand._

_After the spasms came to an end Katrina managed to push Harry onto his back and climb over him. Katrina can already feel herself getting ready for another orgasm when she watched Harry run his thumb across his bottom lip and suck the pad of it._

_“I love the way you taste. So sweet.” He whispered while his hands gripped her waist. She moved over her bedside and reached for a condom, tearing it off quickly. Once she straddled his hips Katrina moved her hand over him and stroked him slowly making sure his length was sleek. Harry’s muscles began to spasm as she quickened the pace, already feeling the pre-cum spurting out of the tip. His teeth clenched as he begged Katrina to ride him. At the sound of his begging, Katrina finally lifted herself off his hips and moved herself over him until she was completely filled with him. Even though she could barely concentrate, Katrina heard a sharp breath coming from Harry as she rocked her hips against him. She threw her head back and started moaning profusely as Harry lifted off the bed and started meeting his hips roughly against hers._

_“More,” He begged harshly, “Fuck, I need more, baby.”_

_The firmness of his hands on her hips were beginning to press harder as she rocked back and forth. She gasped then screamed loudly when Harry thrusted up straight to her g spot. All she could do was still her hips as he drove into her again knowing full well what he was doing to her. Harry’s hands curved around her neck and brought her down to him as he thrusted rough and deeply into her stifling her screams._

_“Say it.” He demanded against her mouth, slowing his thrusts. It should have made her want to whimper until he went back to his harsh thrusts but this was way better. Sexier. Deeper._

_“I love you.”_

_“Again.” He panted as he pulled all the way out of her and pushed himself back in all the way. Katrina’s brain was starting to become goo. The words spilling out of her mouth sounded so incoherent but the way Harry pleaded for her to say those words gave her enough motivation to repeat those three beautiful words._

_“I love you.” She kissed his mouth. “I love you,” moved to kiss his chin. “I fucking love you.” Her lips moved to his shoulder, “I love you so much.”_

_Katrina couldn’t stop saying those words. Even when Harry started driving himself into her faster and harder. Even when she started feeling him grow inside her and come apart underneath her. Even when her own release washed over her and had her trembling and panting over Harry who was breathing just as hard as she was._

_The waves finally came to a stop and Katrina only had enough energy to collapse onto Harry, her ear pressed against his rapid beating heart. Her head moved as Harry’s chest rose swiftly, his hands moving her hair away from her face then trailing up and down her spine._

_Although this was the most intimate moment she’s had with Harry—any other man for that matter—Katrina needed him to do something for her._

_“Please promise me something.” Her voice trembled when she felt Harry still beneath her._

_“Yeah?”_

_Katrina looked up and pressed her chin against his peck, “I love you and that’s never going to change. But if something happens, like,” She swallowed because even saying these words made her heart hurt, “If you fall in love with someone else. Just please tell me. Don’t lie to me, don’t hide it from me.”_

_“That’s never going to happen.” His hands never stopped soothing her back._

_“But if it does, can you please promise me this. I don’t think-“_

_“Shhhh.” He shushed Katrina, turning her over and then wrapping his arms around her, “It will never happen but if you really need to hear it, I promise.”_

_“Thank you.” She kissed his forearm and scooted closer to him, “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” He whispered right back to her._

*

Katrina didn’t realize she was sobbing uncontrollably as she came back to reality. She was so lost in her memories she didn’t feel the tears falling down her cheeks down to her chin. Didn’t feel her hand cramping up from gripping her pillow so tightly. Didn’t feel her heart hurting, breaking all over again. Until now. Her heart ached. God it ached so much. The loneliness was starting to reach her. The hollowness in her heart was beginning to take over. Right when her breathing started to catch she heard her phone ring for the millionth time. She looked over it and read the ID. Restricted.

It was either Alexa. Maybe Nick. Probably Niall.

Or Harry.

Although Katrina’s been ignoring her phone, especially that caller ID, she had to pick up. It could be Alexa and god knows she needed her best friend right now. Trembled, tired hands finally reached the phone and pressed the answer touch key. Katrina didn’t have the energy or the breath to say hello. So she waited until she heard Alexa’s voice. But all she could hear was harsh breathing on the other end of the call. It was Harry. Katrina was just about to end the call and turn off her phone all together when she heard his voice.

“I love you. So much. Please forgive me.” His voice broke in the end.

The grip on the phone was so tight Katrina’s knuckles turned white and her palm started feeling hot. She was frozen. Words couldn’t come out and she couldn’t move to end the call. She didn’t know if it was because she wanted to hear him beg for her or that she was scared this would be the last time she ever heard his voice.

“Kat, baby, please. I lo-“

Katrina threw her phone against the wall. She heard it break into pieces as she fell down back to the bed feeling so empty and exhausted. So exhausted.

“Kat?” Alexa’s husky voice called for Katrina. This was probably the worst Alexa’s seen her. Including the times when they threw up after going out and drinking the night away. Tonight was much worse. Katrina was in a ball, wearing ripped up joggers and raggedy t-shirt, boxes of takeaway surrounded her and her eyes so puffy and red it was a miracle they let her see Alexa run towards her and gather Katrina up in her arms.

The tears couldn’t stop falling. Katrina couldn’t stop her muffled screams to stop. She was so angry, so hurt, so ashamed she let a man make her succumb to this. But she couldn’t help herself. She loved this man inside and out with everything she had. But he broke her. He lied and betrayed her and there was no going back it seemed.

All Katrina could do was hold on to Alexa as she rocked her back and forth. Eventually her tears stopped, her breathing came back to normal and her body almost stopped aching. Her best friend ran her fingers through Katrina’s hair. And this time Katrina slept through a whole hour.


End file.
